Persona 3: Journey Yukari
by parody 'r' us
Summary: A Persona 3 story from Yukari's POV. The senarios are based from the game, manga and my own twist. Minato X Yukari. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

All from Takeba Yukari's POV. From the beginning of the game till the end. Mixed in some of my own twist of course. And the Manga too. Minato X Yukari. I do not own Persona 3 nor the characters in anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: First meeting

'Okay…. I can do this…' I said with the Evoker in my hand with the nozzle aimed at my forehead. Breathing heavily, I pulled the trigger. Or I tried to anyway. 'I can't…. damn it, get used to it already.' I told myself. 'Then again, it IS shaped like a gun. No matter how much guts you have, you need to either be suicidal or used to it in order to fire it.' I placed my hand over my forehead and closed my eyes. 'Dad… am I really doing the right thing?' I asked, to the image of my father in my head. He died ten years ago, so I was pretty sure he won't answer me. I opened my eyes and stood up. "No point in asking this question." I thought to myself. "I managed to get a lead on my father, and I'm gonna find out how he died. The truth is what I seek." I looked at the window, sunset, I supposed I should go and take a bath.

After a refreshing bath, I head to my table and opened the top drawer. The letter from my father was the only thing in it. The letter I received this spring. Reading through it, I felt a sense of comfort. 'Dad….' I mumbled to myself as I closed my eyes. I was about to doze off when suddenly, a chill went down my spine. I got up from my bed and looked out of the window. The moon was pale yellow and the streets had a few coffins standing around. The dark hour, as my senpais had called it, has arrived. 'Man, I'll definitely never get used to this.' I said to myself. *Thud* I jumped, as I heard the noise. "What was that?" I asked myself. "I sounded like it came from downstairs. A guest? No, no one could move during the dark hour. Maybe it's a g-g-gho… no, there are no such things as ghost." I conviced myself with this thought, and grabbed my Evoker and its holster and headed downstairs.

As I crept down the stairs, I saw a moving shadowy figure. 'Who's there?' I shouted. 'What? You…? But you shouldn't be able to…' The figure belongs to a teenage boy about my age. He has navy blue hair, and a headset linked to a MP3 player hanging around his neck. His clothes…. Well there're not important. But the part that stands out the most, was the fact that he could move. Suspicious, I slowly grabbed my Evoker. 'Takeba, stop.' Yelled a familiar voice. I turned to look who it was. It was Kirijou Mitsuru, my senpai. And as she yelled, the lights went back on, the dark hour was over. 'You're late. I was worried that you got lost.' She spoke. 'You are… Arisato Minato, correct? I'm Kirijou Mitsuru, nice to meet you. And this is Takeba Yukari, she'll be a junior this spring like you.' 'Nice to meet you…' I said politely, while wondering if he was an expected guest. Thinking back, senpai did say that there was going to be someone with the 'potential' transferring here. I guess it was this guy they were talking about. 'Nice to meet you too.' Replied Minato. He voiced felt… tired in a sense. I supposed he had a rough trip. 'Um… is it okay for him to be here?' I whispered to Mitsuru senpai. 'Well, we'll see.' She replied and then faced him 'It's getting late, Takeba.' 'Ah, right. I'll show you to your room.' I answered. I led him to the second floor at the end of the hall. 'Pretty easy to remember huh? Its at the end of the hall' I said to Minato. All I got was a silent nod from him, I guess he was pretty tired. Still, it will be rude of me to just leave him like this. 'So, any questions?' I asked. As expected, I got no response only a shake of the head. 'I see… By the way… did you see anything weird on your way here?' He shaked his head again. Not much of a talker is he? 'Well, if there's nothing I guess it's fine. I'm sure you have other questions, but we'll save them for later.' After saying that I left and headed to my room.

End of chapter.

* * *

My first fic. Please review if you like. And feel free to make any suggestions on how I could improve it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Treated like dirt

Thank you velvetoath for your compliments and critism. And I will try to make the story longer. But, I'm changing the format of my writing. At first I wanted to write it like 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'. But since I don't know how it's like, I'm gonna write it like Final Fantasy X.

So it goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***Sound of whatever/location***

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

And in case you forget people, the pairing in this is Minato X Yukari. Also, most of Yukari's narration are in past tense and in the *…* parts, it stays that way unless I say otherwise. Except for the parts that breaks the fourth wall. Lazy.

End of announcement (EOA)

* * *

Chapter 2: Treated like dirt

_I didn't know at the time, but Minato-kun was actually being really cold. He wasn't really tired or anything. Well…. Not really._

***Cellphone rings***

Yukari: A message? It better not be spam. *****Click***** Hm? It's from Mitsuru-senpai. 'Please show Arisato the way to school please.' Huh? What, she can't do it herself?

_Talk about being treated like dirt. I knew she was busy, but come on. I was a bit pissed at how she acted all 'high and mighty'. But I just did it anyway. Not like I wanted him to be late on his first day._

***Knocking of the door***

Yukari: Hello? It's Yukari. Are you awake? … Helloo? Please open up. Or I'll get in trouble….

***Door opens***

Yukari: Good morning. Man, I was worried for a minute there. You must be one of those people who have a hard time waking up and staying alert huh?

Minato: ….. *Looks at another direction*

Yukari: *Sweat drop* Um… Mitsuru-senpai asked me to show you the way to school. So, ready to go?

Minato: ….I can find it myself.

_I was surprised at his attitude. It was cold and distant. Not to mention rude. I was always told to look at a person when talking unless I'm doing something important by my parents. I had to restrained myself from punching him. I wasn't gonna let him do what he wants, so…._

Yukari: I see. I guess you could, but I doubt you want to be late on your first day at school right? So let's go. *Grabs his hand and drags him away*

_We headed to the station and got on board the train. The silence was awkward. And the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I tried to start a conversation, but it wouldn't last long. Rather, he treated me like I wasn't there. I was about to cry. I mean, I didn't do anything bad to him right? Sure our first meeting was a little rough, but still…. Anyway, we reached the school. Gekkoukan High._

Yukari: Welcome to Gekkoukan High.

Minato: *Looks at another direction* ….

Yukari: *Sweat drops* Eheh… well, the faculty office is down there. *Points at the entrance to the left wing of the school* It's the first door to your right. Any questions? (Not that you would ask…)

Minato: …..no.

Yukari: O-okay… Oh, one more thing. Don't tell anyone about last night okay?

Minato: ….yeah, sure.

Yukari: Good. Well, I'll see you later… I guess. *Walks away*

_Sad. That was all I had to say about that time. It was hard to hold a conversation with him. Then again, it always was, I did manage to get better at it though. But that was besides the point. Thinking back, I wonder what he was feeling at the time. He had a good poker face. After all, no one could tell what he was feeling. He always looked uninterested in everything._

_School ended quickly that day. No surprised seeing as it was the first day. I came back to the classroom after my trip from the washroom. When I entered, I saw Minato talking to Stupei. I mean Junpei._

Junpei: See what a nice guy I am? *Notices Yukari* Hey, it's Yuka-tan

Yukari: *Walks by* At it again huh? I swear, you'll talk to anybody if they'll listen. (Not that Minato would anyway.) Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?

Junpei: *Sweat drops* What? But, I was being friendly.

Yukari: If you say so. *Looks at Minato* Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom.

Minato: *If you guessed that he looked away in another direction, give yourself a cookie* ….it's just a coincidence.

Yukari: I know, but still… I was a little surprised.

Junpei: Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard that you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!

Yukari: *Surprised* Wh-what're you talking about! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people talking about it! Now you have me worried… *Looks at Minato* Hey… You didn't anything about…. 'you know what', did you?

Minato: …..no.

Yukari: Okay, good. Seriously…. Don't say anything about last night, alright? (Seeing as I don't want anyone to know about me carrying a 'gun' around at night.)

Junpei: *Looks shocked* …

Yukari: Wh-what?

Junpei: L-last night….?

Yukari: *Surprised* (Crap, I forgot that Junpei tends to jump to conclusions.) W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absou-

_Trying to explain to Junpei about something to change his opinion was always difficult. But Minato managed to change his opinion instantly while cutting me off. Though the way he did it kinda irks me. A lot. Thinking about it now, it still makes me angry._

Minato: The very idea is absurd.

Junpei & Yukari: *Surprised*

Minato: ….If there's nothing else, I'll be heading back to the dorm… *Picks his bag and leaves*

Junpei: *Stares at amazement* Damn… that was cold. And he said it with a straight face too.

Yukari: *Face getting red with anger* ….Now I'm mad. Argh, I'm heading to the archery club to get rid of this anger. See you later Stupei! *Walks off*

Junpei: Why're you mad at me for? He was the one who said it.

* * *

***At the archery club***

Yukari: *Keeps firing arrows at the target. A bullseye with every hit. She's imagining Minato's face on it. Do the math.* (Arrgh, he pisses me off! Does he hate me or something? 'The very idea is absurd.' Who does he think he is? I mean, I'm glad that he cleared up the situation and all. But can't he do more nicely? Damn it! Thinking about it is making me more angry.)

Everyone in the range: *Stares in amazement*

Random student (RS) 1: Wow, Yukari is on a role today.

RS2: Yeah. And I heard that she came to school with the transfer student today.

RS1: Really? Man, she must like the guy. I mean, no one can keep hitting a bullseye like that.

RS2: *Sweat drops* Err… I think you need to get your eyes check.

_I think I set a world record on in hitting the target that day. Of course, I was too mad to care or notice. The next day, Minato gave Junpei a correct answer in question asked by a teacher. It kinda sealed the deal that he hates me. See as he kept giving me the cold shoulder. After school, I headed straight to the dorm. Ikutsuki-san dropped by that day. Of course, he was given the cold shoulder too. Talk about being full of yourself._

***At the command room***

Ikutsuki: How is he?

Mitsuru: He just went to bed a minute ago.

Yukari: Hey, are you sure he's the one?

Ikutsuki: Hmm… well, we'll see in a minute. It's almost the dark hour.

***Dark hour. Minato didn't transform into a coffin.***

Ikutsuki: Well well…. Seems like he has the potential. Or so it would seem.

Yukari: *Rolls her eyes* Great….

Mitsuru: Hmm? Is something wrong Takeba?

Yukari: No… nothing's wrong…

Mitsuru: Is that so? I thought you might raise objections on how we're treating him.

Yukari: Well you thought wrong. Who cares how anyone treats him? (That insensitive jerk.)

Ikutsuki: *Looks as though he's having fun* Oh? Are you mad Yukari?

Yukari: *Stands up from her seat* WHO SAYS I'M MAD? Urgh, I'm going to my room. Good night. *Walks off*

Mitsuru: *Looks surprised* Well… this is…. Surprising…

_Yes, I was still angry. After all, he did treat me like dirt. Anyone would be angry. But, all that changed after that night. April 4__th__. A full moon. Akihiko- Senpai encountered the first full moon shadow. And accidently led it to the dorm. I was asked to get Minato-kun to safety. Forgetting about my anger, I ran into his room._

Yukari: *Knocks door* Its Yukari. Sorry, I'm coming in! *Runs inside* Sorry for bursting in like this, but there's no time to explain. We have to go. Now!

Minato: Okay.

Yukari: Hold on. You might need this just in case. *Gives him a knife* Okay, Let's go.

_There was no where to run. The back door has enemies, some managed to inside. We were cornered as we tried to run. In the midst of the confusion, we ran to the roof and locked the door. It was a good idea at the time. But of course, I forget to take in the fact that the shadows managed to climb into the third floor. So a giant shadow managed to climb onto the roof. It had no hands, only arms. Most of them carrying knives, some used as its legs and one was carrying a mask or rather, its face._

Yukari: Its here. The shadow.

Minato: A what?

Yukari: A shadow. It's a- oh never mind. I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of he-. *Gets blown away by a 'Garudyne'* AHHH!

_Talk about embarrassing. I was supposed to protect him, and yet I was blown off in one strike. I know, I know, I'm pathetic._

Minato: Yukari! *Looks at the 'Magician'* Grr…. You're gonna pay for that!

_I was surprised. I know that I only knew him for a few days. But I never thought that he would get mad. But what was more shocking, was that he grabbed my evoker and knew how it worked._

Minato: Per-so-na….

_As he shot himself, his Persona appeared. It called itself, Orpheus. It was strange, as Personas can't talk. At least, not mine anyway. Surprises kept coming one by one. Minato suddenly clutched his head in pain while his Persona began to act strangely. A hand slowly emerged out of its scarf and then… another Persona appeared within it, destroying Orpheus' body. The new Persona wore a trenchcoat and carries a sword. It was surrounded by coffins linked with chains and on its head was some kind of mask. The Persona swung its sword towards the Magician Shadow and managed to sliced one of its hands off. Then, it began to use its bare hands and crushed the Shadow. Beating it to a pulp. One of the shadow's hands fell to the ground and the Persona picked it up crushing the final remains of the shadow thus destroying it._

_It was quite a sight. I was a bit scared after seeing the that as my body wouldn't stop shaking. Soon after, Minato stopped clutching his head and started panting. The Persona returned back into Orpheus. I was quite shocked and amazed. But there was no time to relax, as more shadows appeared. Despite the fact that he was panting hard, Minato rose up and fought them. They were weaker than the previous one, so he managed to beat them easily._

Yukari: W-wow…. *Stands up while still trembling* You're amazing!

Minato: *Pants heavily and looks at Yukari* Are… Are you all right?

Yukari: *Surprised* (Was he worried about me? That's something.) Yeah. I'm alright.

Minato: G-good… *Faints*

Yukari: *Surprised* Wha? Hey! Are you all right? Hey!

_Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai arrive moments later. As soon as the Dark Hour was over, we immediately sent Minato-kun to the hospital. The doctor said that it was fatigue, so there wasn't much to worry about. I guess the sudden use of his Persona exhausted him. From then on, he kept sleeping. I kept visiting him everyday waiting for him to wake up._

End of chapter

* * *

End of chapter two. Please tell me what you think of the new writing format. Also, give yourself a cookie if you managed to notice the reference I placed in here. Another thing, Minato's actual personality is like Nagato Yuki from 'Haruhi Suzumiya'. The reason he's acting like he is in this chapter because he is THAT shy. Don't worry, he will act properly in the next chapter. Look forward to it. Stoic Minato is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't hate you

Thank you velvetoath and Leeko for the reviews. And thank you Leeko for the advice.

Next, I like to change some and/or add some things into the format. The format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

I figured that it would be weird to have the SFX and the location to have the same method of appearance. Also, from now on like Kyon to Nagato, Minato's facial expressions can be seen by Yukari and ONLY Yukari. Everybody else will only see him wearing a straight face. Yes, he has a DAMN good poker face.

And finally, Minato's stats are like this:

Courage: Badass

Academics: Genius

Charm: Charismatic

EOA

* * *

Chapter 3: I don't hate you

_I wonder if it's because of that day? The reason as to why I can tell how he really feels. Was it because of that? A week passed since Minato became unconscious. I had to make up an excuse to the teachers as to why he's absent for so long. I visited him day after day, waiting for him to wake up._

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital/April 17****th**

Minato: *Opens eyes* Ugh…

Yukari: Oh! You're awake…. *Sigh of relief* Thank goodness you woke up… Um…. How do you feel?

Minato: ….Fine. *Sits up and looks around* Where am I?

Yukari: Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. *Sighs* Geez, how much sleep do you need? It's been a whole week. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you though. He said you were just exhausted… But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was? *Looks down* Um, I'm sorry…. That I couldn't do anything…. Even though I was supposed to protect you, I…. But, your power…. It was amazing.

Minato: What were those things?

Yukari: *Looks towards Minato* You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used…. We called it "Persona". We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… *Stands up and walks to the window* Um… Listen. This may seem kinda sudden… But I wanted to say…. I'm sorta like you.

Minato: What do you mean?

Yukari: My dad died in an accident when I was little…..

_So I told him everything about my past and what I know. How my dad died when I was little, and how my mom and I became distant. I had to be honest with him. After all, I knew his background when I looked through his file. It didn't seemed fair that he didn't know mine. Even if he hated me, I wanted him to at least know._

Yukari: I'm sorry… You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…

Minato: It's not your fault…

Yukari: *Surprised* Th-thanks…. But still…. Here I am, telling you all this the moment you wake up. "I've been holding so many things from him… As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth." So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time... Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Sorry to pour all of this on you. It must be tough… to listen to someone you hate.

Minato: ….Hate?

Yukari: Ha…. You don't have to hide it. Remember last week? I think everyone in school probably thinks that this is the case now. But, I guess meeting a girl carrying a gun in the middle of the night would make any normal person distance away from them. Well, see ya tomorrow. *Heads towards the door*

Minato: Wait! *Grabs Yukari's sleeve*

Yukari: *Stops and turns around* Huh? Wh-what?

Minato: I…. don't hate you.

_I was surprised then. After all, I thought that he hated me from the way he acted._

Minato: Hating someone… *Looks down* That's… something I cannot do.

Yukari: *Confused* Wha? But, the way you acted…. (Wait… could it be? Was he… acting?) *Angry* Don't tell me that you were acting! What? You want to make history? You want the whole school to think that you hate me? That's just low! If there's one thing I hate, its people who use others just to become popular. I HATE you!

Minato: *Shocked* *Crying* I-I-I… wa-wasn't acting… I was… was… trying to help clear up the mis-misunderstanding…

_It was a sight to behold. Minato-kun crying. Seeing him like that, it made me felt really horrible. I realized that he wasn't trying to act cold. He just…. Chose the wrong words._

Minato: *Still crying* I'm *sniff* I'm sorry… Please don't hate me…

Yukari: (Whoa whoa whoa…. Is he for real? Is he… really crying? Man, now I feel terrible.) Hey… don't cry. C'mon, you're a man.

Minato: *He's still crying*

Yukari: Okay, stop crying. Geez, I don't really hate you. I was just… angry.

Minato: *Sobbing* R-really? You don't hate me?

Yukari: No. Now stop crying okay.

Minato: *Smiles* O-okay… *Looks down* "I hate you" Those were words I told my parents… before they died. My last words to them.

Yukari: Is… that so?

Minato: *Looks up* Yeah… That's why, I can't hate someone. I lost that emotion… long ago.

Yukari: (Together with the rest of your emotions) So, what? You were really trying to clear things up?

Minato: Yes.

Yukari: *Sighs* Okay. I believe you.

Minato: *Smiles* Thank you….

_I swear, my heart skipped a beat. When he smiled, I felt like I just saw true paradise. He looked really cute. Afterwards I decided to stay with him. I called the others at the dorm to tell him that he was awake. After all, I was the one who made him cry. I had to take responsibility. Not to mention that he refused to let me go. In any case, his smile left quite an impression on me. Because from then on, I could read his mood, expressions and feelings._

**

* * *

Dorm 4****th**** floor command room/April 18****th**

_Ikutsuki-san gathered everyone to the command room to invited Minato-kun to SEES that day._

Ikutsuki: Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat.

***Minato and Yukari sits down.***

Ikutsuki: Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko.

Akihiko: How ya doin'?

Ikutsuki: Okay, let me start off by asking you this… Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?

Minato: No.

Mitsuru: Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs… The streetlights went out… Nothing was working… There were coffins everywhere… Didn't it feel like you were in a different time…? That's the Dark Hour – a time period hidden between one day and the next.

Minato: Hidden?

Ikutsuki: I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of.

_They explained everything about they knew about the Dark Hour, the Shadows and about our 'club'._

Mitsuru: What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength.

Minato: *Looks at Yukari*

Yukari: *Nervous* (I hope he'll agree.)

Minato: Alright…

Yukari: *Sigh* I was afraid you'd say no… Welcome aboard!

Mitsuru: *Surprised* Well… this certainly a change of pace. I thought you said that you didn't care if he joins?

Yukari: *Nervous* Ah… well…. Um… does it matter now?

Mitsuru: I guess not.

Ikutsuki: Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot… About your room assignment… Why don't you just stay here, in your current room. I don't know what the hold up is, but I guess it worked out in the end. *Chuckles*

Yukari: *Sweat drops* Hold up? But wasn't that – Oh, never mind… It doesn't matter anymore…

_I was glad. I didn't want to be the only junior here. I was really happy that Minato-kun joined us. Though, I could do without the next new member. Junpei. Talk about surprising, I didn't imagine that he has the 'potential'. He joined the day after Minato joined. And the day after that, we were told to enter Tartarus. _

**

* * *

Tartarus/Dark Hour.**

Junpei: Whoa… It's just as cool on the inside…

Yukari: But it sure is creepy…

Junpei: ECHO! ***Echo returns*** Man, this is awesome!

Mitsuru: Iori, stop it. *Turns around and explains about Tatatrus* This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Akihiko: First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?

Yukari: What! By ourselves!

Mitsuru: We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here.

Junpei: So, you two didn't plan on coming here in the first place?

Akihiko: That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions.

Junpei: For real? ….One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me ! Pick me!

Akihiko: …. *Looks at Minato* You're in charge.

Junpei: W-wait! Why him! He doesn't look like a leader!

Yukari: (Oh, like you do.) But, he HAS fought them before….

Junpei: Seriously?

Akihiko: That's true, but there's another reason. You two…. *Pulls out his Evoker* Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?

Junpei: Y-yeah, of course I can!

Yukari: …

Akihiko: These are Shadow we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed.

Yukari: I'm aware of that….

Minato: *Stares at Yukari and then faces Akihiko* I guess I'll do it for now…

Junpei: That attitude again! Man, do you ever take things seriously?

_I was surprised how calm he was. Like Junpei, I wondered if he ever takes anything seriously. But, I know that he always does. And now, looking back. I think the reason he agreed to taking the leader role was for me. I always hesitate whenever I tried to fire my Evoker._

_We ventured into Tatarus and wandered around a bit. Halfway across the floor though, Junpei wandered off on his own. And thanks to him, Minato-kun nearly lost his right eye._

***A Shadow bird swooped down to attack***

Junpei: YUKA-TAN

Yukari: *Turns around* Huh?

Minato: YUKARI! *Shields Yukari. The bird's talons strucked Minato's right eye. Falls on his back clutching his injured eye*

Mitsuru: Are you all right?

Junpei: A-Arisato is…

Yukari: I-I did it again…

_I didn't know what I was really feeling at that time. Was I angry? Angry at myself for letting myself to be protected again? Maybe. Was I worried? Worried that Minato-kun might lose his right eye? Maybe. Was I sad? Sad that Minato-kun had to risk his life to save me? Maybe. But one I knew for sure was, at that time, I was scared. Not scared of the Shadow. But scared of losing Minato-kun. Maybe. Maybe that's when I fell for him. The Shadow swooped down again to attack. Not wanting to risk Minato-kun's life again, I grabbed my Evoker and pulled the trigger; Summoning my Persona. Io…_

Io: Thou art I. And I am thou. I am Io…

Yukari: Io! GO! *Casts Garu at the shadow*

***Shadow defeated. (Insert Final Fantasy victory music here)***

Yukari: *Turns and squatted down near Minato* Arisato-kun, it's my fault.

Minato: *Clutching his right eye* It's… all…. Right… _*Smiling*_ I'm glad, you're…. okay…

Io: *Casts Dia on Minato*

Junpei: Whoa, Yuka-tan. You just…

Minato: *Lets go of his eye* It stopped bleeding. _*Surprised*_ The pain's gone…

_It healed. I managed to heal Minato-kun's wounded eye. Unfortunately, it left a scar on it. Three claw-like marks down his right eye. Apparently, healing magic can only heal light wounds completely. Deeper ones would stay, with only the pain gone. That was why Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai didn't bother to use it. But at the very least, Minato-kun didn't lose the ability to see through his right eye. Of course, explaining this to the teachers is gonna be hard. But, hey. Why ruin the moment? I was just happy to see that I was able to help Minato-kun for once. Afterwards, we exited Tartarus and returned to the dorm. I was extremely tired, so when got to my bed I immediately fell asleep._

**

* * *

School/April 21****st**

Yukari: *Yawns* Man, I'm tired. Tartarus can really take out a lot in you.

Minato: _*Worried*_

Yukari: *Notices* Oh, don't worry. I'm fine… You should worry about yourself.

Minato: I'm fine…

Yukari: If you say so… But still, I'm surprised that your hair is long enough to cover your right eye. Isn't there a rule on this or something?

Junpei: *Walks by* 'Sup? *Surprised* Wow, together again? What give? I thought you hated each other?

Yukari: *Sighs* You do know that those rumors were lies right?

Minato: _*Panicking*_ We don't hate each other….

Junpei: Oh yeah? Well, if you say so. *Walks off*

Minato: *Stares at Yukari*

Yukari: W-what? *Sighs* Don't worry, I've already said that I don't hate you right?

Minato: _*Happy*_

End of chapter

* * *

End of chapter 3! Yay! To be honest, I feel like I rushed this. I originally wanted Yukari to gain the ability to read Minato's mood after the 'Train' arc. But this makes more sense to me. Please R&R viewers.


	4. Chapter 3 5: Minato's cooking

Thank you velvetoath for the review. And yes, Minato crying was meant to be unexpected. Even I didn't expect it. Seeing as the whole time, I was wondering how to get Yukari to know Minato better. And how to get her to read him. Him smiling at her was the reason, but I needed a reason for him to smile. Minato's smile cures cancer and grants you superpowers! Warning: You might become diabetic if you see it.

This is a sub-chapter. A mini story if you will. I will write these sub-chapters just to lighten the story. Like in the manga. These stories are still in Yukari's perspective. But, it focuses on Minato. So expect to see less of Yukari here.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 3.5: Minato's cooking

_The dorm used to have a dorm mother. She always takes care of the cooking and cleaning. But since she left, we have to take care of it. The cleaning, I can do. But when it comes to cooking…. It's not that I can't cook. If anything, I'm proud to say that I am a damn good one. It's mostly because there wasn't any time to do it. I'd be late for school if I were make my lunch at home, so I had no choice but to get it from school. And if I were to get early, I'd be too sleepy to pay attention in class. I always hang out with my friends on Sundays so…. To make it short, I have no time to cook._

_I told this to Minato about this, and he said he'd do something about. I was wondering what he meant about it that time. The next day …._

**

* * *

Dorm/April something (Can't remember, please tell me if you do)**

Yukari: *Yawns* Morning already? So tired….. Maybe I should ask Minato-kun to skip out on going to Tartarus today. *Gets up and heads to the bathroom.*

**Ten minutes later…. 1****st**** floor of the dorm**

***The smell of Bacon and Eggs fills the air***

Yukari: (Mmmm…. Something smells good. I wonder what it is?) *Heads to the direction of the smell.* *Sees Minato sitting down on the dining table eating. There is one more set of breakfast next to him*

Minato: *Notices Yukari* _*Smiling*_ Morning Yukari.

Yukari: Good morning. Did you make this Minato?

Minato: *Nods* Yes, this is for you. *Points at the other set*

Yukari: *Surprised* Oh. This is surprising… What's the occasion?

Minato: Didn't you complain about the dorm mother leaving us last night? I said I'd do something about it right?

Yukari: Huh? *Trys to remember* Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Wait… so this was your solution?

Minato: _*Sad*_ You don't like it?

Yukari: *Nervous* No, no…. It's fine. Er….. *Takes a bite out of the bacon. It's delicious* It's… amazing!

Minato: _*Happy*_ I'm glad you like it. Oh, and I made lunch too. *Grabs two bento boxes and hands one to Yukari*

Yukari: *Takes it* Thanks. But you didn't have to go all the trouble.

Minato: Don't worry about it.

_Minato was a great cook. So good, I think the only one who can beat him is… never mind. So anyway, from that day on, Minato would always wake up early and cook breakfast and lunch for us. I guess he could afford it, seeing as how he sleeps through class everyday. I'm still wondering how he can come out the top among the second years though._

**

* * *

School/Lunchtime**

Junpei: *Whistles* Man, those lunches look good. But…. Why are they always both the same? Don't tell me you made it just for the two of you Yuka-tan.

Yukari: Don't be stupid.

Junpei: Really? *Looks at Minato* So what? You're the one who made them?

Minato: *Nods*

Junpei: Just for the two of you… Almost like a-

Yukari: *Looks at Junpei angrily* Don't you DARE finish that sentence.

Junpei: Yeah yeah… *Looks at Minato* So…. Where's mine?

Minato: _*Confused*_ Yours?

Junpei: What? You didn't make one for me? What kind of friend are you?

Minato: _*Sad*_ Sorry….

Yukari: Don't apologize. He's just mad because he had to do extra homework. That's what you get for skipping out on doing it.

Junpei: Man, talk about harsh Yuka-tan…

**

* * *

Dorm/Evening**

Yukari: So… what's for dinner tonight?

Minato: Spaghetti. And for dessert, pudding.

Yukari: Ohh… Pudding! My favourite.

***Door opens, Akihiko and Mitsuru comes in***

Yukari: Welcome back.

Akihiko: *Smells something cooking* We're home. What's that smell? It smells good.

Yukari: Oh, Minato is making dinner.

Mitsuru: Dinner? Just the two of you.

Yukari: Well, you can join us if you want…

Akihiko: Count me in. So, what's he makin'?

Yukari: Spaghetti. We're having Pudding for dessert.

Mitsuru: Hmm, Spaghetti… All right, I'll have some too.

Yukari: Okay. *Walks into the kitchen to tell Minato and returns* He said it'll be ready in five minutes.

***Five minutes later, everyone began to eat***

Akihiko: This is really good.

Mitsuru: Yes… Even better than the chefs back home… Maybe I should hire you as my personal chef in the future Arisato. *Chuckles*

Minato: _*Nervous*_ I'll… think about it…

_That night sealed the deal that Minato-kun was a good cook. I heard that Mitsuru-senpai was hard to please when it comes to food. So when she said that his cooking was better than the ones back at her home… How I missed those days… Of course, Junpei was the only one who never once tasted his cooking. Seeing as Minato made it a rule that he'll only cook enough for the people in the room. Unless they called in late, they're never getting the chance to eat his food. I think I'm the only one who never missed it though. Seeing as how I'm always with him. Or rather how he's always with me…_

Junpei: …. Now I really want to know ho his cooking tastes like… Curse you Minato!

End of sub-chapter

* * *

Please imagine the 'Curse you Kyoto' from Persona 3 in the last sentence. Anyway, this chapter didn't go as well as I planned. Hopefully, it'll get better in the other sub-chapters. Sorry in advance if there are any bad grammar. Some typos are intentional.


	5. Chapter 4: Now I'm MAD

Thank you velvetoath and Aisa the Knight Apprentice for your reviews. A quick question before starting off. Should I redirect this fic to 'Megami Tensei'? Or keep it under 'Persona'? I'm asking this because I tend to see people post the Persona series fics under 'Megami Tensei'. And only post under the 'Persona' series when it comes to FeMC. Thanks in advance for answering.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

Warning: This chapter contains extreme amount of 'Badass Minato' content. Read at your own risk.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 4: Now… I'm MAD

Minato: _*Angry*_ Now… I'm MAD…

Yukari: *Shocked* M-Minato-kun?

_Rather than mad, he looked furious. My right arm was bleeding and we were moments away from colliding against another train. Not to mention that we still need to defeat the Full Moon Shadow that's controlling the train we're in. But let's pause this part of the story for a moment, and let me explain how we got into such a bad situation._

_It all started a few days after Minato-kun was asked to join the student council by Mitsuru-senpai…_

**

* * *

Dorm/May 8****th**

Junpei: Man… I'm dead tired… *Slumps on the couch he's sitting on*

Yukari: How can you be tired? You slept through all your lessons in class today. Not to mention yesterday… And the day before… Geez, how much sleep do you need?

Junpei: Give me a break. We've being exploring Tartarus for the past few days. Don't tell me you're not tired Yuka-tan.

Yukari: *Sighs* I suppose you're right… *Looks at Minato who's sitting at the dining table reading* Minato looks fine though…

Junpei: *Looks at Minato* Seriously… He's like a machine. That attitude, those crazy abilities… Not to mention that he's always wearing the same expression on his face. I mean come on… I doubt even Akihiko-senpai can last this long without getting tired. Then again, he tends to stand at the same spot in Tartarus and stare at the wall for a long time. What's up with that?

Yukari: I know what you mean. I guess he's stressed out. I mean, he has to juggle between school, clubs, the student council, leading us into Tartarus, not to mention the fact that he can change Personas at will. A normal person would've snapped by now.

Junpei: Not that he's normal in the first pla-

_Wrong date… I mean on May 9__th__. Though… thinking back. I wonder why he's always standing on that spot? Not that I'll be able to get the answers anyway._

**

* * *

Command Room/May 9****th****/Dark Hour**

Yukari: We're here!

Junpei: Where is it! I'll rip it a new one!

Mitsuru: We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic. That must be avoided at all costs.

Junpei: In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!

Yukari: *Sigh* Junpei… (I swear, he's like a kid in a candy store…)

Mitsuru: Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman.

Akihiko: Wha-! Are you kidding! I'm going!

Mitsuru: You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance.

Akihiko: *Angry* Tch!

Mitsuru: They'll fare better than you, in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko… They're ready. You'll get your chance. But for now, wait for the Chairman.

(…She's like his mother.)

Akihiko: *Disappointed* …Dammit…

(*Shocked* And he complied! Like a child would to his mother!)

Junpei: Relax! I've got it covered!

(Umm… I think he'll be more worried…)

Akihiko: I guess I've got no choice… *Faces Minato* You're in charge.

Junpei: *Disappointed* Him again…?

Mitsuru: We're counting on you…

Minato: _*Embarrassed* _….I'll do my best…

Yukari: *Smiles* Aww, don't be so modest.

Junpei: *Jealous* Heh, looks like you're stuck playin' leader again… Sucks to be you.

_If I have to describe Junpei in one word, it'll be 'Stupid'. When it comes to the Dark Hour, Junpei would sometimes disobey orders. All of them from Minato. I still don't know why he was acting that way, but at least he stopped after… *Angry* Never mind. I'll talk about it another time… Anyway, the Shadow we were looking for was at the Train Station. It somehow gained control on one of the trains, and trapped us inside. Junpei, being the idiot he was at that time, decided to run ahead solo. Stupei._

**

* * *

Train/Dark Hour**

Yukari: *Angry* Ohh… That idiot! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna make him pay.

Mitsuru: ***On communication* **How's your situation?

Minato: _*Worried*_ Not good… Don't know how, but the Shadow's tend to fall from the ceiling. Keeping an eye on it doesn't work either…

Mitsuru: Shadows can manifest in the darkness. Which is why they don't appear on the first floor of Tatarus. Too much light for them to manifest. But in the train you're in…

Yukari: *Annoyed* Can we talk about this later? Right now we ne-

***Sound of the train moving* *Yukari falls, Minato catches her. Enjoy Minato X Yukari fans!***

Yukari: *Blushes* Th-Thanks…

Minato: _*Blushes* _You're welcome…

Mitsuru: Are you all right? It seems the train you're on is starting to move.

_It was one problem after another… Junpei running off, the train started to move… Not to mention that that there's another train at the end of the track. Which means that we have a time limit in defeating the Shadow. Talk about having a bad day… Or so I thought…_

Junpei: What the hell! Is this the freaking boss!

Mitsuru: Be careful! I've never seen anything like it before…

Yukari: Great…

Priestess Shadow (Priestess from now on): *Launches ice spears at the team*

Junpei: *Dodges and falls* Whoa!

_Multiple ice spears kept launching at us. Worse still, our attacks had very little effect. Panicking was all we could do. Time was running out, we needed to find a way to beat it. Or crash into another train and die._

***One of the ice spears flew past Yukari's right arm, near the shoulder, lots of blood gushes out. Ouch***

Yukari: *Grabs and squeezes the injury**Her back is against the wall and she's sitting down on the floor* ARRGH!

Minato: *Shocked* YUKARI!

Junpei: Yuka-tan!

Minato: *Runs towards Yukari*_*Worried*_ A-Are you okay?

Yukari: *Acts fine* I'm… fine… Heh, it's… just a scratch… I'll just use… Di—Ouch! *More Blood gushes out of Yukari's right arm*

Minato: *Looks at the blood* …. *Stands up and faces the Priestess*

Yukari: M-Minato… kun? *Panting heavily due to loss of blood*

Minato: _*Angry* _Now… I'm MAD…

Yukari: *Shocked* M-Minato-kun?

_He was angry. No, furious to be exact… But, what comes after that was something to be in awed about._

Minato: *Points his Evoker to his head* SURT!

***Surt appears and used Ragnarok***

_It did a lot of damage to the Shadow. And that's saying something, seeing how much trouble we had with it earlier._

Minato: *Runs towards the Priestess, runs past Junpei and grabs his sword. Dual-wielding* Burrowing this!

Junpei: *Surprised* Hey! Wait!

***Surt places the blade of his sword onto his hand, making a platform***

Minato: *Jumps onto the sword and was flung towards the Priestess* DIE!

_With both swords, Minato flies towards the Shadow, while the ice spears grazed him and sliced it's mask clean in two. Like a hot knife through butter. It was amazing and very cool. I fainted afterwards, due to loss of blood. But, as I lost consciousness, I heard Minato muttered something._

Minato: *Turns his head behind and looks at the Priestess' mask* I'll protect Yukari… No matter what…

**

* * *

Hospital/May 10****th****/1 AM**

Yukari: Ughh… *Wakes up* Ha… *Breathes heavily* *Looks around* Where… am I? The hospital?

?: Zzzzz….

Yukari: Huh? *Looks at the direction of the noise. Finds Minato sleeping by her side* Minato-kun?

***Door opens Mitsuru walks in***

Mitsuru: *Noticed Yukari was awake* Ah, you're awake. You were asleep for quite awhile.

Yukari: What happened?

Mitsuru: You fainted. According to the doctor, it was due to blood loss. You had quite the injury there. *Points at Yukari's right arm*

Yukari: *Looks at right arm. It was bandaged* Oh, right. The fight with that Shadow… *Remembers something* What about the train? Seeing as I'm still here, it must've stopped.

Mitsuru: Unfortunately, the train was going too fast to stop. But… *Points at Minato* He managed to pull the brakes in time.

Yukari: Really? He must know a lot about trains huh?

Mitsuru: Actually, he said it was instinct. I guess you were all lucky enough.

Yukari: I-Instinct? *Sighs* Whatever, I don't even care anymore…

Mitsuru: Well then, I must be leaving. The doctor said your injury wasn't serious, and should heal by tomorrow. I had to cast Dia on it to stop the bleeding, but…

Yukari: It's going to leave a scar huh?

Mitsuru: I'm sorry…

Yukari: It's fine. Better than dying anyway. Besides… *Looks at Minato* it's nothing compared to the one I gave him…

Mitsuru: *Walks towards the door* Well, I'll leave you two alone. *Chuckles* Enjoy your time together. *Walks out*

Yukari: *Blushes* It's not like that! *Sighs* *Whispers* It's not like that… *Pats Minato's head*

End of chapter

* * *

End of the 'Train' arc! I like to first remind you readers that the story is like Final Fantasy X. It's like a flashback, so hopefully it'll clear some doubts in this chapter. I also like to remind people that Minato has claw-like scars on his right eye. And now, Yukari has a scar on her right arm. I know that the Priestess isn't that hard of a boss, but the only way I can show how much Minato cares for Yukari is to get her hurt. So I had to make it very strong. This chapter also teaches a lesson. Don't hurt Yukari in front of Minato, unless you have a death wish. Also, Minato has access to all of his Persona except Thanatos and Messiah. No need for Social Links, Yay! But I will show the Social Links in the sub-chapters. So look forward to them. Last but not least, I like my readers to know that you'll get to see Minato being badass and made out of awesome very soon. Look forward to it. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5: Truth within the rumors

Thank you Aisa the Knight Apprentice and velvetoath for your review. Thanks for the advice, I'll just leave the fic as is. And as for the Lovers social link… the WHOLE story is the social link! If you read my profile, I stated that the game tends to lean towards this pairing. If it were up to me, I would have the social link level up automaticly. But that's just me. Also, regarding what you said about the whole thing about the end of the 'train' arc. I originally planned on doing it, but then I thought 'Hmm, seeing as Yukari is gonna have scar and should be bleeding… Maybe I can make Minato say something cool at the end instead.' Because of that, I ended up with a Minato that is powerful enough to kick ass and take name and erase them from existence. Next, as to the 'Enter Tartarus through school', you're gonna like it. Trust me. But that won't be for a few chapters. Sorry, I like to introduce Shinjiro properly. And I WILL do the whole sneak into school part. Just need to know how the scene really looked like. (I only played P3P. Planning to get FES. Till then, Youtube!) As for weapon fusion, it's not available yet so… As for the scars, they're really deep, so they won't be gone even after 10 years. And please read chapter 3 to know why the healing magic didn't get rid of it. Even the strongest healing spell 'Salvation' can't erase it. Just think of the scars as a matching pair of rings. Finally, Junpei's rarely around Yukari in the game. Seeing as this story is from Yukari's POV, he'll rarely appear. He sucks at the beginning anyway, I only really use him after his Persona evolves so….

Hope this answers all of your questions Aisa. Long author's note is long.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth within the rumors

_Yamagishi Fuuka. According to Akihiko-senpai, she has the 'Potential'. But, before we could find out anymore about her. She disappeared._

**

* * *

School/May 29****th****/After School**

***Yukari and Minato are cleaning near the Persimmon tree***

Yukari: *Sighs* Why do we have to clean up the area? The first-years were the ones who dirtied up this place. *Faces Minato* Well, at least you're here…*Faces away* *Blushes* I-I mean, to help me clean!

Minato: _*Smiles*_ You're welcome.

Yukari: *Grabs the chest area of her shirt**Her heart is beating really fast* (What is wrong with me? My heart is beating really hard…) *Sneaked a look at Minato**Face became really hot, she clasped it* (Wh-Why's my face so hot? …I'm acting really weird… Something's definitely wrong with me… A fever perhaps?)

_I wish I could go back and tell myself what was wrong with me. Then again, who wouldn't?_

Minato: _*Worried*_ Yukari? Is something wrong?

Yukari: *Startled**Blushes**Waves hands around* No no no no…. I'm fine! Absolutely fine!

Minato: Are you sure? Your face is all red. *Places his forehead on Yukari's* Your forehead is really warm…

Yukari: *Really startled**Blushes like crazy*(&^%^&Rhghgftggfgghyhy8765&^%$%T&Uhuyy) *No longer thinking clearly*

Minato: Maybe we should go to the infi- I mean hospital.

_The infirmary is known to have a very weird doctor. But, at that time, I wasn't thinking straight. My brain went haywire and I couldn't speak for a moment. It was embarrassing…_

Yukari: *Still blushing like crazy*Um… M-Minato-kun… Your, um, face is really close…

Minato: _*Realized what he was doing**Blushes like Yukari*_*Steps away* S-sorry…

***Both looked away. Think of the Yakushima trip* *Two girls walked by***

Female Voices: Hahahahaha!

Brunette: So, I pretended to take a picture with my cell phone.

Brunette's Friend: And?

Brunette: She freaked out and started crying...Like it was the end of the world. You should've seen the look on her face... It was priceless.

Brunette's Friend: Oh my gawd!

Brunette: I've never laughed so hard in all my life!

Gossiping Girls: Hahahahaha!

Yukari: *Snaps out of it* They're making fun of someone…? Don't they have anything better to do?

Brunette's Friend: *Looked startled*Huh...? Where's that voice coming from...?

Brunette: *Confuse*What voice? I don't hear anything.

Brunette's Friend: *Looks down*...

Brunette: *Worried*What's wrong, Maki? Maki!

Maki: *Snaps out of it*...Huh?

Brunette: Are you okay!

Maki: Sorry... What were we talking about?

Yukari: *Angry* Ugh… I can't stand girls like that….. Minato-kun, let's leave.

Minato: _*Snaps out of it*_ Huh? Er… yeah…

_If there's one thing really hate, it's girls who are very pathetic. They remind me of how my mother acted. Or rather, used to act. Just thinking about it is enough to make me angry. The next day, I overheard Junpei trying to Minato about the rumors spreading around school._

**

* * *

School/May 30****th****/Before school**

Junpei: A girl from 2-E went 'missing' last night. This morning, they found her, collapsed by the school gate! Nobody knows what happened, but rumor has it that she's still unconscious. *Acts serious* It's time for a Samurai surrender!

Minato: *Sleeping with his head on the desk*

Yukari: *Walks by* 'Samurai surrender'? There's no such thing…. Are you an idiot?

Junpei: Oh, hey Yuka-tan.

Yukari: *Sits down* ….You really are an idiot aren't you?

Junpei: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!

Yukari: *Sighs**Pats Minato's head* Seriously, don't go teaching him useless stuff. I don't want him to end up like you.

Junpei: *Annoyed* I get your point already… So, where've you been?

Yukari: *Still patting Minato's head* I was talking to a teacher. You know the girl from this morning? I saw her while me and Minato were cleaning up the area near the gym. She seemed okay then…

Junpei: Whoa… Now, that's really strange.

Yukari: *She's still patting him* I know. I just hope it's nothing serious…

Junpei: Uh… Yuka-tan? *Points at Minato's head*

Yukari: *Guess what she's doing* What? *Looks at the direction he's pointing**Notices and blushes* Whoa! *Takes her hand off Minato's head*

Junpei: *Amazed*It took you that long to noticed? *Chuckles* Man, you're really out of it.

Yukari: *Angry/Blushes* S-Shut up! Stupei!

Junpei: Hey!

_I had never noticed. Every since that day at the hospital after the train incident, I tend to pat Minato-kun's head when he's asleep. A bad yet satisfying habit. I really missed those days._

**

* * *

Dorm/June 1****st****/Evening**

***Everyone is gathered at the dining table in the dark***

Junpei: *Takes out a flashlight and holds it up to his face* Good evening. Welcome to "Junpei's Believe It, or Don't."...There are many strange things in this world... According to one story... if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls! The other day, this friend of mine-let's call him K... He said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange." He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E... He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night... But K was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true... Then, it hit me... That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat...Yes, there are strange things in this world... Believe it... or don't.

***Lights came back on***

Mitsuru: What do you think Akihiko?

Akihiko: Hmm…

Junpei: Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan.

Yukari: *Sitting really close to Minato while clinging onto his arm tightly with her eyes shut, shivering*

Mitsuru: *Chuckles* My, aren't you two close.

Yukari: S-Shut up! I'm just really cold! I just forgot to bring down a sweater…

Mitsuru: *Looks at Yukari with amusement* Oh really? But it's summer. And the air conditioner isn't even turned on.

Minato: Yukari… My arm hurts…

Yukari: *Let's go* Oh, sorry… *Stands up* Anyway, this story sounds really fishy. I think we should investigate and prove that this so-called 'ghost' story is an urban legend.

Junpei: You sure? Just put up a Sa-

Yukari: And if you bring up that stupid 'Samurai Surrender' again, I'll kill you!

Mitsuru and Akihiko: *Looks at each other* 'Samurai Surrender'?

**

* * *

Dorm/June 5****th****/ Evening**

Yukari: Sooooooooooooo, here we are. It's time to piece together all the information we've learned.

Junpei: *Slowly raises both his hands* Samurai surr-

Yukari: *Aims her bow at Junpei*

Junpei: I'M JUST KIDDING!

Yukari: Okay, first off, let's talk about how this rumor got started... Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But, why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?

Minato: ….There were three victims…

Yukari: Correct.

Minato: _*Happy*_

Yukari: *Pats Minato's head* But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason... Over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking. Next. The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common. What was it?

Junpei: What is this? A quiz show? *Looks at Minato* Do YOU know?

Minato: _*Happy*_ They hung out together…

Yukari: *Still patting Minato's head* Yup, that's right! Not just once or twice, either. They got in with a bad crowd, and were always out late. It can't be just a coincidence... So, to find out what happened, we're gonna do some field research. To find the truth within the rumors.

Junpei: Field research? You don't mean, the backstreets of Port Island?

Yukari: *Stops patting Minato's head* Oh, you're familiar with it?

Junpei: No way! That place is bad news! It's like Sin city back there!

Yukari: Is that so? Well then, we should all go together. Right Minato?

Minato: *Nods*

Junpei: *Depressed*You can't be serious…

_Maybe, that wasn't such a good idea after all. Seeing as it's filled with so many punks and thugs. I guess I underestimated the area._

**

* * *

Backstreets of Port Island station/June 6****th****/Evening**

***Yukari, Minato and Junpei are surrounded***

Junpei:*Scared out of his wits* Man, how did it end up like this…?

Punk#1: *Smirks*Looks like someone needs to teach you kids what happens to people that stick their nose into something they shouldn't.

?: That's enough…

_The voice belonged to Shinjirou-senpai. We were in a bad situation, and if it wasn't for him, we'd be in big trouble. At least, that's what I thought._

Shinjirou: *Beats up one of the punks* That's it?

Punk#1: Damn you, Shinjirou... That's right... You're from Gekko High too, aren't ya! I thought you were one of us...

Shinjirou: What gave you that idea? I don't remember swearing a blood oath.

Punk#2: *Pissed* Kuh, you'll pay for that! But before that… *Turns and looks at Yukari* I'm gonna teach that bitch to shut her damn mouth!

Minato: _*Angry*_…. *Kicks Punk#2 in the stomach**Looks at him like he's a lower life-form* I'm sorry… I didn't hear you… Want to repeat those words?

_Minato-kun was really angry. At the time, I didn't know why. But after what he did, everyone in the backstreet charged at us. It became something like a gang war. Except, instead of everyone on our side fighting, it was just Minato-kun and Shinjirou-senpai. And the outcome was like something out of a manga. Despite the odds, Minato-kun and Shinjirou-senpai won. And behind them, was their Personas. Though in an aura-like form. Minato-kun had the demonic fallen angel, Lucifer. While Shinjirou-senpai had something that looked like Akihiko-senpai's persona with a sword stuck into him, while riding a horse. They looked like they were soldiers who survived a war, surrounded by corpses if their enemies. Not that the people they fought were dead._

Shinjirou: *Looks at Minato* Heh, you're pretty good… *Sits down* So, what did the three of you come here for? You were at that hospital right? Did Aki tell you to come here?

Minato: No…

Shinjirou: Hmph…

_Shinjirou-senpai told us everything he knew about the rumors. How it got started. And why. The next day, we soon learned something very important. Yamagishi Fuuka… is in Tartarus…_

End of chapter

* * *

Finally done! It took forever! To be honest, I wasn't fond of the 'backstreet' scene. Even with Minato being badass. But the other parts made me happy. Especially the Minato X Yukari moments. And in case some of you people didn't notice, Yukari took quite a while to discover her feelings in the game as well. Just want you to know that. Also, this chapter is actually part 1 of the 'Fuuka' arc. Part 2 is in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 5 5: Minato and Yukari

Thank you Aisa the Knight Apprentice. And thank you again for thinking that the gang war battle was cool. I thought not many might get that part. It looked good in my head, but it was hard to bring it out. As for the 'Fuuka' arc, it might take awhile before I head to part two. I to think of a good Minato X Yukari moment. This fic is meant to dedicated the pairing after all. So far, I thought of 3. Hopefully I can get it ready by tomorrow. Yes, I update fast.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 5.5: Minato and Yukari, the most likely couple

**Dorm/June 14****th****/Evening**

***Everyone is at the 1****st**** floor. Sitting around the couches. Junpei is eating cup Ramen. Akihiko is sitting next to him, polishing his gloves. Mitsuru is sitting across Akihiko, reading a book. Fuuka is on her laptop. And Yukari is on the opposite side, reading a fashion magazine while Minato is sleeping on her lap.***

Junpei: *Looks at Yukari and Minato**Turns towards Akihiko and whispers* Man, they sure are close…

Akihiko: *Looks up* Yeah… A little TOO close though…

Junpei: And Yuka-tan acts like it's nothing. The boys back in school will flip if they heard about this…

Mitsuru: *Overheard the conversation* Why are you so surprised? I thought their relationship was obvious to from the beginning…

Junpei: *Surprised* Really? Well, they do hang out with each other a lot…

Fuuka: Actually, the school message board had a poll on this.

Junpei: *Surprised* Seriously?

Mitsuru: First I heard of it… What did it say?

Fuuka: Well… I didn't know about Minato-kun or Yukari-chan at the time, so I didn't read much… But, apparently they were rated number one as the school 'Most likely couple'.

Akihiko: *Sweat drops* N-number one? Are you serious?

Fuuka: Yeah… Oh, and Mitsuru-senpai was number two…

Mitsuru: *Blushes* W-what an absurd poll… And why was I included?

Junpei: Well, he IS one of the most popular guys in school. And you're one of the most popular girl in school…

Fuuka: Probably… By the way… Is it okay to talk about this when the people in question is in the room?

Akihiko: *Looks at Yukari and Minato* I don't think their listening…

Yukari: *Busy reading her magazine while stroking Minato's head*

Minato: *Sleeping soundly*_*Happy*_

Fuuka: *Sweat drops*…Such concentration…

Mitsuru: If I recall… Weren't they in that position when we invited Yamagishi?

Fuuka: Oh! That's right… It was the first thing I noticed when I first entered here. I just they are a couple…

Junpei: Nah… If they were one, I think Yuka-tan would hide and deny it…

Mitsuru: *Chuckles* I wouldn't be too sure about that. Takeba is pretty bad at denying things. Besides… I don't they realize we're here…*Faces Yukari* Takeba…

Yukari: *Puts down her magazine and faces Mituru* Hmm? Oh, Mitsuru-senpai… When did you get here?

Mitsuru: Quite a while ago. In fact, we all did…

Yukari: *Looks around and saw everyone**Surprised*

Mitsuru: *Chuckles* By the way, you look really comfortable in that position. *Points at Yukari's lap*

Yukari: *Looks at her lap, notices Minato was sleeping on it**Blushes as hard, her face could boil water* Wha-wha… I-it's not what you think!

Mitsuru: *Amused* Really? You were stroking his head though…

Yukari: *Blushing harder**Really confused* &^&^&%^%^$%$www&%#%^^&! *Stands up and runs to her room*

Junpei: Woah! That was fast!

Fuuka: *Looks at Minato* Umm… Will he be all right?

***Minato is still sleeping. But is now on the floor***

**

* * *

Yukari's room/June 14****th****/Evening**

Yukari: *Blushing furiously* (Wh-What was I doing? When did I…? And my face…) *Touches her face. It's really hot* (Again, it's hot… Why? C-Could it be? No, it can't be… Ha…ha…ha…) *Looks at the hand she used to stroke Minato's head**Clenches hand and placed it near her chest**Closed her eyes* Minato-kun… *Smiles*

End of sub-chapter

* * *

Another sub-chapter! This one takes place after you saved Fuuka. I will still do the 'Fuuka' arc. But I wanted to do this first. Sorry for making it very short, but it made me a very happy person. And yes, Yukari and Minato were already in that position before the rest came in. It'll be rude of them to interrupt their 'special' moment so… *Laughs* Poor Minato, left to sleep on the floor… Don't worry, Akihiko carried him back to his room. Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R till then.


	8. Chapter 6: Empress and Emperor

Thank you velvetoath and Aisa the Knight Apprentice. And thank you on your advice on FES. I saw the Answer on Youtube, because I couldn't get the game yet and I doubt I could anymore… But, I like to say this in advance, I might not do the Answer. Mostly because it'll contain Yukari using the word 'hate' most of the time. The other reason is because I wish to use the P3P ending, hence the 'second playthrough' Minato. And if Yukari is the last person to meet Minato, she might be the one who'll summon the Abyss of time. And someone has already made a fic on this. Read that if you must, but I won't be doing the Answer. Instead, after the 'Grand Fall' arc, I'll be doing an Epilogue. I have a very special ending in mind, so look forward to it. And velvetoath, what is this mistake you pointed out? I like to correct it, so please tell me.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 6: Empress and Emperor

_Here are some reasons as to why you shouldn't bully. One, it's cowardly. You're picking on people weaker than you just to make yourself feel better. That's just wrong… Two, it can and will hurt others. Their self-confidence will go down and affect their lives. If you don't feel wrong after knowing this, you have no heart. And finally three, you might accidently send someone into a dangerous place like Tartarus without even meaning to. This might also lead to you and your friends to be called by Shadows who used your guilt to turn you into a victim of Apathy Syndrome. And that's exactly what happened to Moriyama Natsuki's friends when they locked Yamagishi Fuuka in the School Gym, with Natsuki-san almost turning into a victim herself…_

**

* * *

School/June 8****th****/Lunch Time**

***Yukari, Minato and Junpei entered the Faculty office. Mitsuru, Ekoda-sensei and Natsuki are already in the room***

Yukari: *Surprised* Oh, Mitsuru-senpai. Why are you here?

Mitsuru: Same reason as you. Mr. Ekoda, I'm here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi...

Natsuki: *Shocked* No! I-I never thought it'd turn out like this... Fuuka...

Yukari: Wait... You're that girl...

Mitsuru: What did you do to Yamagishi?

Ekoda-sensei: Hold on, Mitsuru... This isn't an interrogation. Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea.

Natsuki: *Depressed* Fuuka... She... She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time... Then, I realized... She's an honor student, but deep inside, she's the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push. We were just messin' with her that day, too! May 29th... We took Fuuka to the gym... and locked the door from the outside...

Junpei: *Angry* What! You locked her in!

Mitsuru: *Raised a hand to hold Junpei back*

Natsuki: That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back... and the next morning...

Yukari: ...She was found lying on the ground by the gate.

Natsuki: *Panicking* I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked... So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there... We all freaked out. Starting that night, we all went looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing... and they each ended up like Maki!

Mitsuru: I see... *Faces Ekoda-sensei* By the way, Ekoda-sensei... All this time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to "illness." But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that... What was your intention?

Ekoda-sensei: I was thinking of the students, of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected.

Mitsuru: *Angry* You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the "good of the class."

Ekoda-sensei: *Nervous* It, it was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree!

Mitsuru: *Very angry* So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher... How despicable...!

Ekoda-sensei: *Scared**Gasp* I-I didn't... I was just...

Mitsuru: *Faces Natsuki* About your friends... Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? ...Anything at all.

Natsuki: ... They all heard a voice... A creepy voice. ...Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name.

Junpei: *Freaked out* Oh, man…

Yukari: Senpai, could it be…!

Mitsuru: *Faces the trio* It's them no doubt about it. Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour... But, it's the voice; it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole thing has made me realize... They're clearly targeting humans. Shadows are the enemy of mankind. *Faces Natsuki* Stay at our dorm tonight, it's the safest place.

Natsuki: *Nods*

Mitsuru: If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And don't leave the room, no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay. ...Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright as well. *Faces the trio* We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation.

Junpei: T-Tonight?

Mitsuru: We're going to save Yamagishi. If my guess is right, she's still inside the school.

_And was she right… After school, we met at the Student Council Room to discuss on what to do. Turns out, it was possible that Fuuka was in Tartarus. And we're gonna go rescue her. Though, the one who needed rescue, was both Mitsuru-senpai and me… Talk about embarrassing…_

**

* * *

School/June 8****th****/Night time**

***Everyone entered the school via emergency exit***

Junpei: See, we got in no problem. Man, I'm a genius!

Yukari: *Sighs* Is that really something to brag about?

Mitsuru: *Smiles* So, you unlocked it earlier… Tres Bien!

Akihiko: No time for compliments. Let's go!

***Mitsuru and Akihiko walks off***

Yukari: *Sweat drops* What's the big deal, anyway…?

Junpei: Tray Ben…? What's that mean? That's not English, is it?

Minato: *Shakes head*

***Everyone headed into a classroom***

Yukari: *Nervous* Can we turn on the lights…?

Junpei: Aww, you scared?

Yukari: *Angry* No!...Stupei.

Stupei: Stop callin' me that! *Breaks fourth wall* And don't go changing my name like that!

Akihiko: Quiet. It's better if we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night anyway.

Yukari: I don't like sneaking around...

Mitsuru: First, we have to find the key to the gym. Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room. You three check the Faculty Office. After that, we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?

Junpei: The Faculty Office, huh...? *Grins stupidly* Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions! Heheh...

Akihiko: Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office, too... It sounds interesting.

Mitsuru: *Gives a cold smile*Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished...

Junpei: *Scared*It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha...

Akihiko: Come on, Mitsuru... Lighten up a little.

Mitsuru: *Sighs*Fine. Let's head over to the janitor's room. Iori, you're coming with us.

***Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei leaves the class room**Yukari and Minato looked at each other and blushed. Both turned their heads before the other can notice***

Yukari: A-Alright, let's get this over with…

_I really want to go back in time and smack myself… We headed to the Faculty Office to look for the key… I really ought to smack myself…_

Yukari: No… No… It's so dark, I can barely read these. *Grabs one of the key and shows it to Minato* Here, what does it say on this one?

Minato: *Squints a little to read the label* It says… Gym.

Yukari: Really? Let me see! …Yeah, this is it! *Turns to one of the tables and asked an imaginary teacher* Mind if we borrow this…? Okay, let's go. We're supposed to meet them in th-

***Yukari's phone rings***

Yukari: Ahhh! *Clings onto Minato's right arm* M-My cell phone! Why now! *Takes out phone with her free hand* Figures… It's spam…*Sighs**Looks at Minato* Sorry about that. It took me by surprised!

Minato: _*Smiles*_ You were so cute.

Yukari: *Blushes* H-Huh! ….I-It's not funny…

***The ****COUPLE**** headed to the main hallway***

Mitsuru: *Snickers* Did you f-find the k-key?

Yukari: Sure did.

Junpei: *Laughs really hard*

Yukari: *Stares at Junpei**Confused* What's with him?

Akihiko: *Chuckles* Maybe you should take a look at what the both of you are doing first…*Points at their locked arms*

Yukari: What we're doing?

***Yukari and Minato stared at each other. Looked down. Both are blushing furiously. Of course, Yukari is the only one who saw Minato blushing***

Yukari: *Let's go* Wahh! Um… I-It's not what it looks like! I- We- I mean…

Mitsuru: *Chuckles* Yes, yes… We get it…

Yukari: *Still blushing**Angry* No you don't! *Looks at Minato* Hey, say something to them!

Minato: _*Also blushing**No longer thinking clearly*_

_It was a rather embarrassing situation… I still couldn't believe I didn't notice until they pointed it out. I wanted to crawl into the deepest hole I could find. Luckily, Mitsuru-senpai brought the tension back. I was really grateful. In any case, we split into two groups. One to stay outside, the other to explore Minato obviously leading the exploration. Junpei was nagging at us to let him join Minato's group, so he could make up for what he did at the monorail. I was really disappointed._

**

* * *

Tartarus' Lobby/June 8****th****/Dark Hour**

Yukari: *Nervous* Um…

Mitsuru: We've still haven't heard from them… The transceiver's sensitivity is set to high, too…

Yukari: *Disappointed* Oh…

Mitsuru: *Smiles* I'm sure Arisato is fine.

Yukari: I hope so… *Realized something**Blushes* W-Wait! Why did you mention Arisato-kun!

Mitsuru: *Chuckles* Why are you so flustered? I only mentioned his name.

Yukari: *Still blushing* That's not what I-

Akihiko: *On communication* Mitsuru, can you hear me?

Mitsuru: This is Mitsuru. I've confirmed your position. You're higher up than I expected... You're barely in communication range. Is everyone alright?

Akihiko: ….Don't know… got separ…

Mitsuru: Akihiko! Come in, Akihiko!

Yukari: *Worried* …Is he out of range? I'm starting to get worried… *Looks up* (Minato-kun…)

_Time passed, and the situation wasn't improving. In fact, it got worse. Two Shadows, Of the Empress and Emperor Arcanas, ambushed us._

Emperor: *Is grabbing Mitsuru by the neck*

Yukari: *Panicking**Attacking the Empress* What's going on! Nothing's working!

Emperor: *Throws Mitsuru towards Yukari*

Mitsuru & Yukari: *Flew towards the wall* Ughh!

_It was like hell on earth! Our attacks weren't working and we were trapped into a corner. The Emperor lifted up its sword and swung at us. We thought we dead, but…._

***Sound of swords clashing together***

Yukari: *Eyes shut* ….Huh? *Opens eyes*

Minato: *Looks behind*_*Grins*_ You all right… Yukari?

Yukari: *Surprised* M-Minato-kun!

Minato: *Pushed the Emperor back* Urrargh! _*Angry*_ You're dead…

***Akihiko, Junpei and Fuuka runs through the Access Point***

Akihiko: *Angry* There you are! What do you think you're doing! Running off like that!

Junpei: *Freaked out* Woah! Hey, Akihiko-senpai! Look at that!

_Things were starting to look up. But it went back soon after that. Though the guys got back in time to save us, Natsuki-san entered Tartarus. I think I was about to faint… A short conversation was held between Natsuki-san and Fuuka-chan, while the guys were fighting. Bad time and place to do it… The next thing I know, Fuuka summoned her Persona. It was quite sudden, and it turned out her Persona has the same ability of detection like Mitsuru-senpai. Only stronger._

Fuuka: …I can see… I… I can sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow…

Akihiko: …Just as I thought. Mitsuru, let her take your place.

Mitsuru: …Very well… We're counting on you Yamagishi. *Faces Minato, Junpei and Yukari* You three… I won't tolerate being toyed with. Stand back.

_Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai ran towards the two Shadows. With Fuuka analyzing their weak points, the senpais had an easy time defeating them. And soon, it was over. After that, Fuuka fainted. I guess the fatigue of being stuck in Tartatrus for ten hours caught up to her._

**

* * *

Command Room/June 11****th****/Evening**

***Fuuka enters the room. She looks around. Ikutsuki is sitting at his usual spot. Junpei is sitting across him. Yukari is sitting on the sofa, with Minato sleeping on her lap. Mitsuru and Akihiko are sitting across them***

Ikutsuki: You're Yamagishi Fuuka, right?

Fuuka: *Surprised* Y-Yes.

Ikutsuki: *Chuckles* Relax, there's no need to be nervous. Why don't you have a seat?

Fuuka: *Bows and sits down, while being fixated at Yukari and Minato*

Ikutsuki: Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know... The three girls have all regained consciousness.

Fuuka: What a relief...

Ikutsuki: From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began... However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story.

_We explained the situation to her, and Mitsuru-senpai asked her to join us. At that time, I couldn't help but feel like we pressured her into joining us. Then again, she did agree to help us rather quickly… Thus, another member joined SEES._

* * *

Ikutsuki: Umm… Is that all the speaking role I get after such a long absence?

Author: Yes, for two reasons. Because I hate you, and that you made Yukari temporary lose faith in her father. Just be grateful that you're not dead yet.

End of chapter

* * *

It's done! The 'Fuuka' arc is done! Sorry for the lack of battle scenes in this arc. But I tend to just use Megidoloan on the bosses. I doubt I'm the only one who one-shot the bosses after the second playthrough. So to make up for this, I added as many Minato X Yukari scenes as I could. In any case, the next chapter is a sub-chapter. The 'Love Hotel' Arc comes later. Please read, enjoy and review.


	9. Chapter 6 5: Minato's expression

Thank you velvetoath and Aisa the Knight Apprentice for your reviews again. And velvet oath, thank you for pointing out the mistakes. I'll correct them when I feel like it. Aisa, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story to the point of laughing in your sleep. A little creep out, but glad. I hope everyone who read these enjoyed it too. Now… On with the story!

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 6.5: Minato's expression

**

* * *

Dorm/June 20****th****/Evening**

***Everyone's at the First Floor lounge. Yukari and Minato are the only ones sitting at the dining area chatting***

Yukari: *Laughing* And then, she dropped the…*Talking*

Minato: _*Smiling and laughing**Listening attentively*_

***The group sitting in the living room are in awed***

Akihiko: She just keeps talking…

Junpei: Damn… How could she even keep the conversation going? Normally, someone would just clam up after a few words… I mean, he's so quiet and always looked uninterested…

Akihiko: I agree. The last time I talked to him, he occasionally nods. And when I asked him a question, he'll either just say 'yes' or 'no'.

Mitsuru: Now that I think about it… He's always wearing the same expression on his face. I wonder if he ever smiles?

Junpei: If he did, I think someone would've made a big deal out of it. *Faces Fuuka* Don't 'cha think?

Fuuka: *Surprised* Eh…? Um… Maybe he's shy…?

Junpei: Doubt it… I mean, look at him. His face totally shouts 'Whatever'.

Mitsuru: Which makes one wonder… Why does Takeba keep talking? I think, by now, she would've stop talking.

Akihiko: Let's ask her. *Stands up*

Mitsuru: Wait. I have a better idea.

***Everyone in the living room faced Mitsuru, interested***

Mitsuru: Tomorrow is a Sunday. We'll all take Arisato out and try to get a reaction out of him.

Junpei: *Confused* Huh? Why?

Mitsuru: You said it yourself, Arisato's face is always looking uninterested towards everything. Let's see if we could do something about it. The person who could get a reaction out of him, will win a prize.

Junpei: *Interested* A prize? Like what…?

Mitsuru: The winner will get to go on a trip to any country they wish.

Junpei: *Loudly**Stands up and raised his hands* WOOHOO! Count me in!

***Yukari and Minato looked towards the group***

Fuuka: *Embarrassed* J-Junpei-kun… Calm down…

Junpei: *Sweat drops* S-Sorry…

**

* * *

Hagakure/June 21****st****/Morning**

***Junpei's plan is treating Minato to Ramen***

Junpei: Okay dude! Eat all you want!

Minato: *Nods**Orders 10 Hagakure Bowls, Large*

Junpei: *Surprised* Dude… How much do you normally eat?

***After the meal***

Minato: *Faces Junpei* Thanks for the meal…

Junpei: *Trys to smile* No prob… *Depressed**Mumbles* My wallet… *Sniff*

**

* * *

Outside Screen Shot(The Movie theater)/June 21****st****/Noon**

***Fuuka's plan is to see a sad movie with Minato***

Fuuka: *Nervous*I heard this movie is really sad…

Minato: *Looks elsewhere*…Is that so…

Fuuka: *Still nervous* L-let's go…

***After the movie…***

Fuuka: *Crying* P-Poor cat… And she was finally reunited with her master too…

Minato: …Yeah…

Fuuka: *Crying**Mumbles*G-guess it didn't w-work… *Normal voice while sobbing* I-I'm gonna head back now…

Minato: …Okay…

**

* * *

Beef Bowl Shop/June 21****st****/Afternoon**

***Akhiko's plan is the same as Junpei's. Because they're both idiots***

Akihiko: All right…! Eat up!

***Both are eating really fast. Minato ate 15 bowls, while Akihiko ate 5***

Akihiko: *Surprised**Bloated and feeling sick* Ugh… I don't feel so good… *Faces Minato* Heh… You could really eat… Looks like I need more training… See ya later…

**

* * *

Chagall Café/June 21****st****/Late Afternoon**

***Mitsuru's plan is to have a conversation with Minato. I think you readers know the outcome***

**

* * *

Dorm/June 21****st****/Evening**

***The group is in the living room. Minato is sitting at the dining table. Yukari is out.***

Mitsuru, Junpei, Fuuka and Akihiko: *Sighs*

Junpei: *Depressed*So… How did everyone go…? I know I failed…*Sighs*

Mitsuru: *Sighs* It's tougher to hold a conversation with him than I thought… I have to give Takeba some credit, he's a tough nut to crack…

Fuuka: *Depressed* It's like he has no emotions… I'm kinda wondering if he's a robot now…

Akihiko: *Depressed* I think a robot has more emotions than he does… He eats a lot too…

***Door opens. Yukari enters***

Yukari: I'm back! *Noticed the group sitting in the living room, depressed**Confused* What's up with you guys?

Junpei: *Depressed* …It's nothing… Yuka-tan…

Group in the living room: *Sighs*

Yukari: *Confused* Okayy… *Walks towards the stairs**Noticed Minato*

Minato: _*Smiling**Very happy*_

Yukari: *Smiles* You seem happy. Glad to see that there's at least one person here who's happy.

Group in the living room: ! (She could TELL!)

Minato: _*Smiling* _I had a great day…

Yukari: Is that so? Well, you can tell me about it after I change.

***An hour later… Yukari and Minato are busy chatting. The rest of SEES are shocked***

Junpei: *Shocked* W-Wha-? H-How? But he-

Akihiko: *Shocked* I can't believe it… He enjoyed the time he spent with us!

Fuuka: *Very shocked* He… was actually crying! But… But…

Mitsuru: *Shocked but is trying to clam down* It seems… Their bond is a lot stronger than we thought…

Yukari: *Laughing* Really? I can't believe it…

Minato: _*Smiling**Laughing*_ And then…

End of sub-chapter

* * *

It's done. I've been waiting to write this chapter! It's supposed to emphasize on Minato's poker face. I enjoyed the ending too. Talk about a shocking revelation. As always Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 7: Shirakawa Boulevard

Thank velvetoath and Aisa the Knight Apprentice for your reviews. And no, I didn't get idea from 'Coffee beans and watches'. It was a coincidence. Oh, and I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but I added some foreshadowing in it. It's obvious to those who played Persona 3 so… Also, Yukari chose London as her prize in the bet. She'll be going with Minato! Yay!

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

…

…

…

Author: Umm… Where's Yukari? ... Hmm? WHAT! She ditched! What do ya mean she ditched! This is her story! … Huh? Oh! Okay… I see… Yes… Okay, thanks… Umm… sorry readers, but Yukari needed some alone time right now. You see, this chapter really irks her so… Yeah… Umm… Is she ready yet? No…? Well how long does she need? Another five minutes? Okay… Please hold on a little while longer readers… And while we wait, let's talk about Yukari's measurements! Someone, get the came- *Gets shot with an arrow*

Yukari: *Pants heavily**Holding a bow* What are you doing! Don't go around telling people about my measurements! How did you get it anyway!

Author: *Struggling between life and death* T…Trade s-secret… Ju-Just do the… sto…ry… *Faints*

Real EOA

* * *

Chapter 7: Shirakawa Boulevard

…_I really hoped that I wouldn't have to bring this up. In fact, it's something I hope never happened... This all happened in Shirakawa Boulevard… Akihiko-senpai said that he found a pattern with the powerful Shadows we fought for the past few months. They tend to appear on a Full Moon, so we dubbed them the 'Full Moon Shadows'. And the next Full Moon Shadow, is at Shirakawa Boulevard… Ugh…_

**

* * *

Command Room/July 7****th****/Dark Hour**

***Everyone is at waiting for Fuuka to find the Shadow***

Akihiko: Any luck, Fuuka?

Fuuka: *Inside Lucia**Concentrating*...Just a moment... I found it! I sense a strong presence!

Junpei: *Smiles* Hey, we were right!

Ikustuki: Or so it would seem.

Fuuka: It's located in Iwatodai... inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard.

Shuji Ikutsuki: Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard... They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately... Now I understand why.

Mitsuru: *Puzzled* In pairs... ...Oh, I get it.

Fuuka: *Dismissed Lucia**Confused* Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area...

Yukari: I've heard about it, but...

Junpei: *Smiles*That's where all THOSE hotels are. That explains a lot! You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to... you know...

Fuuka: *Blushes*

Ikutsuki: Nonsense... They're no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all.

Junpei: *Disappointed* Aw man, that's it?

Yukari: *Worried* I don't know about this... Maybe I shouldn't go...

Junpei: You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan...

Yukari: *Angry* Wh-Whatever! Fine. Let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action! So, who's gonna take the lead?

Mitsuru: I don't see any reason to change leaders now. And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation.

Fuuka: I'll do my best!

Mitsuru: All right, then here's the plan… One of us will stay here and protect Yamagishi, in case any of the weaker Shadows plan to try anything. The rest will enter the building and fight the Shadow.

Junpei: *Smiles* Protect huh…? *Raised his hand* Ohh! Me! Pick me!

Yukari: *Pulls Junpei's ear* Oh no, you don't! I can tell that you're gonna try something funny.

Junpei: Ow ow ow! That hurts Yuka-tan…

Minato: …I think Mitsuru-senpai should stay behind… I doubt Fuuka is ready to support us with the Full Moon Shadows alone just yet…

Mitsuru: *Nods* Yes, I agree… Then your team would consist of Takeba, Iori and Akihiko. Now, go!

**

* * *

Inside the Love Hotel/July 7****th****/Dark Hour**

***The group is standing in front of the Hierophant room***

Fuuka: *Telepathically* It is here… The strong presence is coming from that room!

Yukari: *Sweat drops* Why here, of all places…? *Faces Minato* Well, let's get this over with!

Junpei: *Chuckles* Man, Yuka-tan… I didn't know you had it in you.

Yukari: *Confused* Huh…? *Noticed what Junpei meant* Wha- Get your mind out of the gutter! Stupei!

Junpei: *Annoyed* I told you to STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!

***The group entered the room**The crappiest Full Moon Shadow lies in wait.***

Junpei: …That's it? It looks kinda' weak…

Akihiko: Don't judge a book by its cover. Here it comes!

_It wasn't much of a battle…Especially when you compare it our previous battles… The battle was really easy. Almost too easy. I had a bad feeling at that time, and those bad feelings of mine? They're usually right… When we had beaten the Shadow, we tried to leave the room. But the door wouldn't budge. Fuuka said that she sensed another Shadow in the room, so we checked the place, leaving no stone unturned. A bad move, I say…_

_My memory of the next moment was a little fuzzy. But all I could say, is that it was bad! All I could remember was that Minato-kun and I got separated from the others, and had to go look for them. Yeah, that's it. I remember now! Ha…ha…ha… Okay, I lied… I remembered what happened…_

**

* * *

1****st**** Floor of the Hotel/July 7****th****/Dark Hour**

***Yukari is in the bathroom, taking a shower.***

Yukari: *Bathing* (What… am I doing…?)

Voice: Embrace your desire…

Yukari: *Still bathing* (My… desire…?)

Voice: I am your inner voice… Embrace your desire… Enjoy the moment… Happiness awaits you…

Yukari: *Still bathing…* (Happiness… awaits… me…?)

Voice: Yes… Happiness… Reach out to it… Embrace your desire… Let your desire free you from your shackles… Such is my wish…

Yukari: *You get the idea* (Happiness… What is… My happiness…?)

Voice: …Close your eyes… Picture… the one whom you love… The first person you imagine… Is your happiness…

Yukari: (My… Happiness) *Closed her eyes. The first person she imagined is Minato. WOOT!* (Minato…kun…? Is he… is he my happiness…?)

Voice: Yes… Embrace that thought… Go… Go to that person… Go to the one who holds your happiness… Go to the one you love…

Yukari: (The one… I love…? Minato-kun…? I… love him…?)

Voice: Yes… You love him… Embrace the thought… Go to him… Show him your love… Shower him with your desire…

Yukari: (I… love him… I love… Minato-kun…) *Turns off the shower, drys herself with a towel, wrapped herself with the towel and walks out of the bathroom* (Minato-kun…)

***Minato is outside the bathroom***

Minato: _*Surprised**Blushing* _Umm… Yukari…?

Yukari: *Wakes up* …Uh… What was I…? *Realized what she was wearing**Sees Minato**Blushes like there's no tomorrow**Gasps* *&^%$#$%&%$$%^%$%^%$YFGVTDTD%%^%^%WWWWW! *No longer capable of rational thought**Slaps Minato really hard**Runs back into the bathroom and slammed the door**Pants heavily**Still blushing like no tomorrow* (W-What was I doing! Why am I dressed like this!) *Remembers the strange voice from earlier* (Now I remember… That voice… Was it a Shadow?) *Angry* (Ohh… I'm gonna kill that thing in the most horrible way possible!) *Gets dressed*

_I was really angry. So angry, I forgot about my embarrassment. That Shadow messed with my thoughts and played my heart like a fiddle! When we found it, I ordered everyone to destroy the thing. And when it was down and disappearing, I shot a few more arrows just make sure that it remembers what it did in the afterlife. I said something that night and I quote 'Worst… Night… EVER!'_

_The next day, Fuuka told me she found what I asked her for a few days ago._

**

* * *

Command Room/July 8****th****/Evening**

***Yukari and Fuuka are the only ones in the room***

Fuuka: *Hands Yukari some documents* Here you go.

Yukari: *Takes the documents* Thanks… Wow, there sure are a lot… I guess I'm gonna be busy for awhile…

Fuuka: *Chuckles* I don't think you'll take that long. … *Is thinking of something*

Yukari: *Notices* What's wrong?

Fuuka: *Surprised* Eh? *Nervous* Oh… N-Nothing…

Yukari: *Smiles* Oh really? It doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, spit it out. We're friends right?

Fuuka: Right… Um… I haven't mention this to anyone yet but… Remember when the Shadow that got a hold on your thoughts last night?

Yukari: *Getting pissed* Yes… I remember… What about it…?

Fuuka: *Nervous* Well… When you guys were fighting it… I managed to find something interesting about it. Apparently, it didn't pair any of you up randomly. It just paired up those who had the highest relationship with each other…

Yukari: *Curious* And…?

Fuuka: Well… Another thing to note… That Shadow was under the 'Lovers' arcana… In other words… You being paired up with Minato-kun… wasn't a coincidence… And I also managed to hear some of your thoughts so…

Yukari: *Thoughts are being processed*Blushes like no tomorrow again* W-W-What! You're not serious are you! Please tell me you're not serious!

Fuuka: *Startled* I-It's true…

Yukari: *Yukari blushes beyond the impossible**Yukari is no longer thinking clearly**Yukari is no longer able to speak properly**Yukari is no longer making sense* &^%$##%^%$^%WWWWASDFGFSDFG! *Runs out of the command room and enters her room, slamming the door behind her* (It w-was all true! What I was feeling… What I was thinking at that time… All true! It can't be… Yeah, that's it… It must be some kind of joke… I mean… Who would l-l-l-l-l-l-l…. LOVE the guy! I sure wouldn't! Hahahahahhahahhahahah! I mean, there's no way! I… I…) *Sighs* I love Minato-kun…

End of chapter

* * *

Sorry for writing such a short episode. To be honest, I had no idea what to right for the 'Love Hotel' arc. I just wrote it as I went along. In case some people couldn't understand Fuuka's explaination, here's a simpler version. The Lovers Shadow pairs up people who are the closes to each other. Junpei holds a grudge towards Minato at that time, so they can't pair up. Yukari thinks Junpei is an idiot and their relationship sucks, so they can't pair up either. Akihiko and Minato respect each other, but they rarely talk so they can't pair up. Akihiko and Yukari aren't that close either, so they also can't pair up. Minato is really fond of Yukari and also likes her. Yukari can read Minato's expressions, hold a conversation with him, hangs out with him a lot and, even if she hasn't realized it, likes Minato. So Minato and Yukari can pair up. Akihiko and Junpei are just leftovers. Sorry Akihiko and Junpei fans. Anyway, read the Manga to see what happens to Akihiko and Junpei. As for the part on Yukari's thoughts, if you haven't figure it out yet, they're real. Completely real. She knows this, and it will haunt her…. Until the 'Yakushima' arc. Also, play 'I won't say I'm in love' when you read this chapter. It'll add to the atmosphere. *Laughs* R&R please. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 8: I love him

Thank you velvetoath and Aisa the Knight Apprentice. To Aisa, yes I was really stressed out when writing the previous chapter. I had a really hard time figuring out what to write. But hey, I'm glad you like it. To velvetoath, I've already wrote in the ending author's note to read the manga. Mostly because I'm lazy. Not to mention, the whole affair was never mentioned. EVER. In the game, Yukari really hated Shirakawa Boulevard. Mostly due to the Shadow playing with her feelings. The same applies in the story. With the twist of her love for Minato being true. Also, I expected people to tell me how bad the previous chapter was. Mostly because of how rushed it was. But hey, if you like it, you like it.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

_**Minato's options (For this chapter only for now)**_

EOA

* * *

Chapter 8: I love him…

Yukari: *Blushing* I… love you too…

_July 20__th__… The worst evening of my life… And also, the best night of my life… Contradicting, I know. But it's true. I hated that evening. But I loved that night. It all started a couple of weeks before that night. I revealed what the Kirijou company was hiding from the public on the night that my father died. The so-called 'Tatsumi Explosion'._

**

* * *

Command Room/July 11****th****/Evening**

***Everyone is in the room. The fagg- I mean, Ikutsuki is here too. As usual, Minato is resting on Yukari's lap.***

Mitsuru: ...So, that's what happened on the night of the 7th. It was a difficult operation.

Ikutsuki: I see. They're getting tougher... But, it's not all bad news. I called today's meeting because-

Yukari: *Looks a little serious* I'm sorry. Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something.

Mitsuru: Me...?

Yukari: *Looks at Minato**Face softens**Blushes a little* Minato-kun… Could you please get out of the room for the moment? I… don't want you to hear this… Nor do I want you to see me like this either…

Minato: *Gets up**Nods**Leaves the room*

_Yeah, I still couldn't get what Fuuka said out of my head at that time. About how I like Minato-kun. So my face always become red whenever I look at him._

Mitsuru: *Raised her eyebrows**Smiles* So, what is it you wanted to ask me? It must be important, to the point that you need to have Arisato leave.

Yukari: *Faces everyone**Looks a lot more serious than before* Since I joined, so many things have happened... I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on... But now, I need to know. I'm gonna ask you straight out... You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus... but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?

Junpei: *Confused* What accident...?

Yukari: There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died... It must've been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?

Mitsuru: ...Yes.

Yukari: Luckily, no students were injured. But... around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. ...Seems like more than just a coincidence.

Mitsuru: *Acts dumb* …What do you mean?

Yukari: I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent... They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka...

Mitsuru: ...

Yukari: There has to be an explanation! What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijou Group built our school, so you must know something! Tell me the truth!

Mitsuru: ...I wasn't trying to hide anything to you. It just never seemed relevant. But...

(Never seemed relevant? Yeah right.)

Ikutsuki: ...It's okay. It's not your fault. ***Yeah. Because it's YOUR fault! Jerk.***

Mitsuru: *Sighs* ...Alright. I'll tell you the whole story... The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?

Yukari: *Shocked* What...?

Mitsuru: Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking... He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijou... My grandfather.

_We all (Except Minato-kun) heard Mitsuru-senpai's story. About what her grandfather was doing, about how the Dark Hour came about. At that time, I felt like we were asked to join SEES to clean up their mess. I was angry. I wanted to yell. And that was what I did. I yelled at Mitsuru-senpai. I let my emotions get the better of me. Boy, was I glad I sent Minato-kun out. I looked really scary then._

_A few days after that, everyone was depressed. Except for Minato-kun of course. It was the exam week and seeing as to what I did the other day, it wasn't surprising that the rest were depressed. Of course, that changed really soon. Thanks to Fuuka, who asked on what we were planning for summer vacation, the tension released a little. Ikutsuki-san said that we could go to Yakushima after the exams for three days. Man, was Junpei happy. Mitsuru-senpai and I had a little discussion afterwards… Turns out, her father was the only survivor. Erm… Sorta… But I'll go over that in better detail later._

**

* * *

Dorm 1****st**** floor/July 13****th****/Evening**

***Everyone except for Mitsuru is here**Minato is resting on Yukari's lap… again…***

Junpei: *Punches the air* Woohoo! YA-KU-SHI-MA! Man, I can't wait for the exams to be over!

Yukari: *Strokes Minato's hair**Sighs* Then maybe you should spend your time studying?

Junpei: *Looks at Yukari**Depressed* Hey, don't kill the mood. Killjoy. And what about you? You're just sitting there!

Yukari: *Still stroking Minato's hair**Holds up an English textbook* I'm just taking a break. You got a problem with that?

Fuuka: *Blushes* Umm… That's an interesting… break… Ha…ha…ha…

Junpei: *Sighs* Don't worry Fuuka… That position is kinda' normal around here now…

Yukari: *Blushes* S-Shut up Stupei! You want to make something of it!

Stupei: *Angry* I said before a thousand times! STOP! CALLING! ME! THAT! *Breaks fourth wall* And quit changing my name at random like that!

***Laughter fills the room***

_Time passed really fast. It soon became July 20__th__. And that's when everything I believed in… Crumbled…_

**

* * *

Living Room of the Vacation House in Yakushima/July 20****th****/Evening**

***Every member of SEES is in the room. Along with Kirijou Takeharu. Mitsuru's father**Minato's… you know what? You should know this already.***

Takeharu: From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version.

Yukari: *Strokes Minato's hair**Nods*

Takeharu: Well, it's true... We adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so... Now, I have no choice but to rely on you. What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power... was a time manipulation device.

Mitsuru: That's what he was trying to do?

Takeharu: Imagine if you could control the flow of time... eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking.

Junpei: Damn, that's insane...

Takeharu: However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. ...In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that... It's only natural that you want to know the truth... and it's my duty to tell you.

***A video plays.***

Akihiko: What's this...?

Takeharu: This is the only exisiting footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene.

Scientist: I pray that this recording reaches safe hands...

Yukari: *Shocked*That voice...!

Scientist: My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived... I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price...

Fuuka: The entire world?

Scientist: Please, listen carefully... The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections... It is all my fault...

Yukari: ...!*Stands up* Dad…

Fuuka: *Surprised* You mean… that was…?

Yukari: *Depressed* …

***The video ends**And in case some of you wondered, Minato is fine.***

Mitsuru: Father...

Takeharu: His name was Takeba Eiichiro... He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijou Group is to blame for his death.

Mitsuru: *Shocked* I... I can't believe it...

Yukari: So, that means... my dad caused it all...? The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault...?

Akihiko: *Surprised* Y-You okay?

Yukari: *Angry*So, that's why you were hiding this...? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!

Mitsuru: No, Takeba, I...

Yukari: I don't want your pity! *Runs out of the room*

_I was… so mad… Anger, kept rushing into me. My father was the cause of the death of hundreds, maybe thousands of people. And, yet… I believed that he was innocent. I felt really stupid, angry and, most of all, betrayed._

**

* * *

The Beach/July 20****th****/Night time**

***Yukari is facing the ocean. Enter our hero, Minato!***

Yukari: I believed in him for so long... This is too much... Remember what I told you at the hospital...? How my dad died when I was little...? You understand now, right...? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors... Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a few times.

Minato: …That must've being tough…

Yukari: …Yeah… *Stares at the sky* But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... It cracked me up cuz, even though it said "To my family," it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more... When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona. But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing...

Minato: …That's not true…

Yukari: *Chuckles* You're just trying to make me feel better… Why does reality have to be so harsh...? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get... Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father and not hers...? Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?

Minato: …No, you're not…

Yukari: *Angry**Faces Minato* Hmph. Well, you're just Mr. Perfect. Nothing ever fazes you. And now, you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel! You think you know me! You don't know anything! *Surprised*

Minato: *Is resisting his tears*

_It then dawn on me. I was the only one who could tell what he was really thinking. And yet, I yelled at him. Mocked him… My anger subsided when I saw the tears that were trying to come out of his eyes._

Yukari: *Sad**Looks away* I'm sorry... My head's a mess... I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost... Tell me... What should I do...?

Minato: Don't lose hope…

Yukari: You mean, keep believeing? *Smiles* Ya know, you really are one-of-a-kind. ...I'm sorry for acting like this. You've lost your parents, too. But, I'm alright now... I'm used to dealing with stressful situations.

_**

* * *

What will you do?**_

_**Hug her**_

_** (Hug her tightly like in Final Fantasy VIII)**_

_**Do nothing**_

* * *

Minato: *Hugging Yukari* I'll… protect you… No matter what…

Yukari: *Surprised**Blushes**Getting ready to cry* T-T-T… *Crys* Thank you…

_I cried really hard that night. The sudden hugging made me lose my cool. After awhile, I stopped crying. Man, was I glad nobody else was around. If anybody but Minato-kun were to see me cry, I'd die of embarrassment._

Yukari: Thanks… For everything.

Minato: You're welcome.

***The two looked at each other. Realized what they were doing and blushed really hard.***

(W-We're really close! W-What am I gonna do! Will he let g-go! I hope n-not! Wait! Am I s-seriously t-thinking that!)

_My mind was a mess. It wasn't the first time and I doubt it'd be the last._

_**

* * *

You seem to be in an awkward position. What will you do?**_

_**Let her go**_

…

_** (Kiss her)**_

* * *

Junpei: HEY!

Yukari: *Surprised* Um… W-We should let go now…

_**

* * *

Junpei is coming. Maybe you should let go.**_

_**Let her go**_

_** (Screw him! Just kiss her already, God damn it!)**_

**

* * *

*Please imagine the kiss scene from the good ending of Disgaea 2. Yes, Minato is now a WINNER!***

Yukari: *Surprised* Mmmpf! *Blushes**Closes her eyes and enjoys it*

_I remembered what Fuuka said a few weeks earlier at that time. She said that the Shadow paired me and Minato-kun in the same room because I loved him. Yeah, I guess she was right._

(I guess… I do love him… after all…)

Minato: *Stops kissing Yukari**Blushes* …Sorry… I couldn't help it…

Yukari: *Blushes**Chuckles* Dummy… *Pulls Minato's lips towards her*

Minato: *Surprised* Mmmpf!

Yukari: *Lets go of Minato**Blushing* I… love you too…

***The two resumes the great kissing moment***

_I was really happy. It didn't matter that Junpei was standing there, with his mouth wide open. It didn't matter that the Dark Hour occurred and we were still at it. Nothing mattered. All that mattered, was that we were together. That we knew each other feelings. That I love him… Yeah… I love him… I love… Minato…_

End of chapter

* * *

It… is… DONE! Happiness is raining down on me! I love this chapter! Why? Because, it's the chapter where the two finally realized that they love each other! Minato is made out of win in this chapter, and anybody who picked the 'Hug' option in the game should feel like him too! I made some new options in this chapter, because I didn't like the fact that Junpei interrupted the heart-warming moment. So I made those new ones instead. And man, my heart was beating really hard when I wrote that scene. Talk about enjoying your work. Please enjoy the story. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 8 5: Minato the genius

Thank you velvetoath and Aisa the Knight Apprentice for your review. I'm not dead! I was drowning in glee thanks to chapter 8. As arrogant as it may sound, it has to be the best chapter EVER! And yes, I'll do something with the whole 'sleeping on the lap' thing, velvetoath. Mostly because I can come up with something much… er… better or worse, depends on your preference. Also, the reason I'm taking a long time to update is because I have ABS (Author Block Syndrome). And I still do. So forgive me if this chapter is bad.

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 8.5: Minato the genius

_Minato is really smart. And I don't mean 'ahead of the class by a year' smart. I mean 'Smarter than the goddess of knowledge' smart. How could I tell? Well, it all started after the Yakushima trip. We had to collect our Exams result the day after we returned._

**

* * *

Dorm 1****st**** floor/July 23****rd****/Evening**

***Everyone is discussing their results.***

Junpei: *Depressed*

Mitsuru: *Sighs**Holding Junpei's test results* I knew that your grades would've been bad, due to our trips to Tartarus. But I honestly believed that all of you would be able to manage your studies well…

Akihiko: *Surprised* I never thought that it was possible to even get zeroes on almost every test, even though you answered all of the questions.

Junpei: Yeah, yeah…

Yukari: I don't buy it. There's no way anyone can fail THAT badly. In fact, it's totally ridiculous!

Everyone except Yukari, Minato and Aegis: *Sweat drops* (You're the one who's ridiculous…)

***Aegis is hugging Minato from the back who, in turn, is hugging Yukari from the front. Yukari is stroking Minato's head.***

Mitsuru: *Faces Junpei* In any case, I have asked the teachers to let you retake the Exams.

Junpei: *Shocked* What!

Mitsuru: The retake is in a week. Please spend your time wisely. *Leaves the room*

Akihiko: Good luck… *Leaves as well*

Junpei: H-hey! Wait…! *Sighs* There goes one week of my vacation…

Yukari: You should be grateful that they allowed you to have a retake. *Snickers* Not that it'll make much of a difference.

Fuuka: Um… Why don't I help you study? You should be able to pass this time if you had help…

Junpei: *Cheers up* Really! All right!

Yukari: Hold it. I don't trust that look on your face. The rest of us are gonna 'help' you too.

Junpei: …Damn…

**

* * *

Dorm 2****nd**** floor/July 23****rd****/Evening**

***The rest of the second years are helping Junpei study for his retake***

Yukari: By the way, how much did you score for your tests Fuuka?

Fuuka: Hmm? Oh, I did okay… I did pretty well on most of my subjects. Except for physics… *Sighs* I'm no good at physics… What about you Yukari-chan?

Yukari: Me? Well, my score was above average. So you could say I did pretty well too.

Fuuka: *Faces Minato. Who is resting on Yukari's lap****Sorry velvetoath…*** How much did you get Minato-kun?

Minato: *Pulls out his test results* Pretty good…

***The results says 110% in all the subjects***

Junpei: *Shocked* P-Pretty good! Dude, you aced everything! And why do you have ten percent more?

Minato: …There was some minor errors in the paper… I told the teacher to fix it…

Yukari: Now that you mention it… They did say that there were some mistakes in the paper after five minutes through the exam…

Fuuka: *In awed* Wow… You must be really smart to be able to detect all those mistakes.

Minato: _*Proud*_ Thanks…

Junpei: Dude, you must've been studying real hard during the exam month huh?

Yukari: *!* Wait a second… Minato is always with me, and I never did see him studying at all.

Fuuka: Really…? Then he must've paid a lot of attention in class.

Junpei: *!* No… he's always sleeping. I should know, because he's never awake in class.

Yukari: And you do? *Looks at Minato* But seriously, what did you do?

Minato: …Nine years ago… I tried to escape my pain in losing my parents through books…

Yukari: *Feels sorry* I… see

Minato: Don't be… anyway, I always head to a library near my relatives' place. One of them was for university students. I was really bored, so I read all of them.

Fuuka: A-All of them…?

Minato: *Sits up**Nods* Yes… Thanks to that, I knew how to cook Chinese cuisine, do the Salsa and about the 'butterfly' effect.

The trio: *Sweat drops* I-Is that so…

Yukari: *Chuckles* Well then, if you're so smart. Could you tell us what is the value of pi?

Minato: …Yes…

Yukari: *Surprised* Seriously! Well, if you could pull it off, I'll give you a reward.

Minato: _*Happy*_ Then, I want… *Whispers in Yukari's ear*

Yukari: *Blushes* Ehh! Um… Fine.

Minato: Okay… The value of pi is…

_*Blushes* I lost the bet. And I had to give Minato the reward he wanted… Minato is such a mysterious person…_

End of sub-chapter

* * *

Stupid ABS. This sub-chapter is shorter than normal. And the reason as to why I didn't write about Aegis, is because I can't come up with a good idea. Oh, and the reward Minato asked for is to let him sleep in Yukari's room. Why? Because I can. And if some of can't pronounce the names. Here it is. Aigis: I-gis Aegis: A-gis. That is all.


	13. Chapter 9: Jealous

Thank you Aisa the Knight Apprentice and velvetoath for the reviews. Okay, after some discussion with my 'staff'(AKA My imagination), I decided to stop rewriting the original story. As in, I'm gonna stop with the whole 'fight the Full Moon Shadows' thing. The reason is because I can't come up with anything good for those parts. Another reason is that Yukari is always in the operation after fighting the Emperor and Empress. This was originally supposed to be a Minato X Yukari fanfic in the first place, and while I could show those moments during the plot, it'll be like rewriting the original story of Persona 3. Instead, we'll now have normal things happening to SEES. At least until near the end. I will still do 'Nyx' arc, as I've already have an idea on what to write during that arc. Hopefully. And seeing as the story description says that this is a 'Persona 3' story, it makes sense that I can write things that are not related to the original story. I apologize to the people who were hoping to see how the story will turn out, but like I said, I can't come up with anything good. But please, enjoy the story. Man, having a writer block suck…

Format goes like this:

_Yukari's narration…._

***SFX***

**Location/Date**

Stupei: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *! Breaks the fourth wall and looks at his name* And don't go changing my name like that!

(Yukari's thoughts at the time)

Minato: _*Blushes*_ Thanks….

Note: Only Yukari can see Minato's expression.

EOA

* * *

Chapter 9: Jealous

_I love Minato. I really do. But, unfortunately, I can't seem to let people know. The reason is because I hate to be the subject of a rumor. And another is because I hate to have Minato be the subject of a rumor as well. Of course, it's not like anyone won't find out eventually. The only people who knew of out relationship are our friends from the dorm. But, I knew that sooner or later, someone will find out. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon though._

**

* * *

School/Monday/Morning**

***Minato, Yukari and Junpei are in their seats in their classroom. Minato is sleeping as usual.***

Junpei: *Sighs* Another day at school… Another day where no one will know what we did for them…

Yukari: *Patting Minato's head* You sure complain a lot despite the fact that you kept screwing up the missions.

Junpei: …I'm too tired to even make a come back to that…

Yukari: *Still patting Minato's head* By the way, where's Aigis? It's almost time for class.

Junpei: Dunno. She's probably running late. You know how it is.

Yukari: *Take a wild guess**Sighs* Like that'll happen.

***Door opens. Aigis enters the room***

Aigis: Good morning. Everyone.

Yukari: *You know* Oh, you're here. Geez, where were you?

Aigis: I was looking for Minato-san at the dorm. But I soon realized that he was here, in the school.

Yukari: *Yukari's habit**Sighs* You should've realized it sooner. You could've been late.

Aigis: I apologize.

Junpei: Don't worry about it.

Aigis: *Looks around* By the way, it seems that people are staring at us.

Junpei: *Surprised* Really? *Looks around* You're right. I wonder wh- Oh, right…

Yukari: *Yukari's hobby* What do you mean 'right'?

Aigis: I wish to know as well.

Junpei: *Point's at Minato's head* You're way too used to it Yuka-tan.

Yukari: *Yukari's favorite moment**Looks at where Junpei is pointing* …. *!**Blushes**Takes her hand off* ….Not again…

Random Male Student (RMS) 1: Dude, did you see that?

RMS2: Yeah, Yukari is patted Arisato's head.

Random Female Student (RFS) 1: They sure are close.

RFS2: Well, they do live in the same dorm…

RMS3: Wait, they do? I thought it was just a rumor!

***A large commotion ensues***

_I wished I had large hole to crawl into. I had always being careful to make sure that no one sees me patting Minato-kun's head. But lately, whenever I see him sleeping, I couldn't help but pat his head. And when we were in dorm, I tend to let him use my lap as a pillow. And sometimes, I… n-never mind… In any case, that little scene caused a lot of rumors. Somehow, most of them turned to be true. Unfortunately._

**

* * *

School/5 days since the rumors started/Morning**

***Yukari and Minato enter the classroom**Students are talking about the rumors***

Yukari: There they go, spouting those rumors again… When are they gonna give it a rest?

RFS1: Hey, Yukari! Over here!

Yukari: Hmm? Umm, I have go. Talk to you later Minato.

Minato: …

RMS1: *Places his arm over Minato's neck**Angry while smiling* Hey Arisato. Mind telling me what's going on between you and Yukari?

_You know how saying 'It can't get any worse' tend to make things worse? Well sometimes, not saying it will also make things worse. People tend to call either me or Minato-kun over to talk to them. After school, there was always someone following us. It was rather annoying. I couldn't even talk to Minato. The problem got worse day by day, as some of our classmates started showing up outside the dorm. It seems that they really wish to separate me and Minato away. Rumors sure are scary…_

**

* * *

Dorm Yukari's Room/2 weeks since the rumors started/Evening**

***Minato and Yukari are alone together***

Yukari: *Sighs* This is the only time we can be together… *Angry* This sucks!

Minato: _*Depressed*_ …Why are they doing this?

Yukari: They're probably jealous.

Minato: Jealous?

Yukari: Yeah, especially the guys. After all, most of them tend to ask me out. I tend to turn them down so…

Minato: Then, what should we do?

Yukari: Hmm… *Idea!* I got it!

End of Chapter

* * *

Cliffhanger! Nah, not really. Yukari's idea is to tell the whole school that they're going out, just to quell the rumors. The idea was so crappy, I had to take it out. Well, sorry for making it crappy. Anyway, I created a poll. The question is 'Should I go straight to the Epilogue?' Seeing me write this chapter made me realize that the story is going down hill. If anyone of you voted yes, I hope that you'll give me suggestions on how to continue with the story. Poll ends at the end of October. Poll is up. Check my profile.


End file.
